An Orphan's Tale
by Citrine Rain
Summary: Maggie Richmond has been a known face to the residents of the Two Seven and One Hogan Place since she was 8 yrs. old. Now in her 20s, Maggie reminisces about her experiences with her "family" and how they helped shape her life, and how she shaped theirs.
1. Chapter 1

My parents are dead. Shot and killed because my dad didn't pay off a debt to some bad ass loan shark. Heh, someway to begin a story huh? But this is how I start. Sometimes it's better to clear the air of the grim before getting to the good. Besides, I don't like dwelling on the sad song of the past. It's not worth it. Not in my opinion. If I want to be depressed I'll sit with my guitar, have a pity party, and fall asleep at four am, sober or not. Depends. But that's just me.

And who am I? Good question, but I'll skip the philosophical rant and make it easy on you. My name is Maggie Richmond. I'm a 25 yr. old club/lounge singer in New York City. I guess if you wanted to categorize me, then place me with the hippie dippie group, except I don't smoke pot on a regular basis. Tried a few times, but didn't really enjoy it and I always steered clear of the hard stuff, not worth it in my point of view. Oh yeah back to the topic, yes I am your typical wannabe musician, except I didn't come to the Big Apple looking for my claim to fame. I was one of the lucky or not so lucky few that spent a good chunk of childhood on up, here.

Here's how it started. I already mentioned my parents were dead and how they were killed and sort of the why, but I'll give you more detail. My father was gambling junkie. He owed money to a lot of bad people. Mom always tried to get him to knock off the habit, but he always kept choosing it over us. Even as an 8yr. old as much as I didn't understand, the more I saw my mom crying after dad would leave does make an impression on you. It got even worse when the threatening phone calls started in the middle of the night. Mom ended up unplugging the phone before we went to bed. Dad kept saying he'll get us out of the mess, but just went back to the casinos thinking one of those days lady luck would strike. Often he'd go for days to Atlantic City in Jersey or hotel bars and casinos in New York. He obviously lost his job, so mom ended up working two, and dad would stay at home. Oftentimes I was sent to a neighbor's house because mom didn't trust dad watching me. She figured he'd go out and leave me all alone. Of course, the smart thing would have been for Mom and I to leave. But mom's parents had died before I was born (they had mom late in life and there were no brothers or sisters) and dad's family…let's not go there…really messed up. So, we had nowhere to go and even mom's salaries alone could barely support a child and herself.

So came the day when my life changed forever. There was a crash of breaking glass at two a.m. and yells. Dad was pleading with the robbers or rather the men he owed while mom snuck away, burst into my room, grabbed me and locked me in her closet telling me that she loved me and stay silent. Before I could even comprehend what was going on there were the gunshots. Lots of them, so many that I covered my ears as I tried to keep myself from crying. Then the sounds of more things breaking, loud pounding footfalls and the shadows coming into my parents room. I froze as the men spoke gruffly to one another and searched the bedroom. I watched from the slits in the door as they raided mom's jewelry box and all the drawers. Just as they came towards the closet did I finally hear sirens coming from afar. The men raced out of the room and out of the house. I just stayed there shaking, crying, and cold.

Then there were more sounds. More footfalls, but this time the sounds coming from all directions. Outside and inside. I still stayed in the closet, still too scared. Then there were two voices that would always remain etched in my memory.

"Man, what a way to start the morning, why can't murderers conduct their business during work hours."

"Right Mike, give them a 9-5 schedule like the rest of us, that'll make things so much easier." Another voice said more sarcastically.

Then there was the sound of shuffling as the room was searched.

"I don't see a wallet anywhere, but the driver's license was on the nightstand. Hmm, David Richmond, I'm assuming that's body number 1 downstairs, you find anything Lennie?"

"Work badge with victim #2's picture. Lisa Richmond, his wife probably." The man named Lennie said holding up a picture of my mom's work badge.

Just then the cold got to me and I sneezed, loudly. The two men in the room stopped.

"You hear something Mike?"

"Hmm?"

Of course, I sneezed again unable to control it.

"There it is again!"

I tried to shut myself, but in the end only made more noise. Trying to shift positions in the closet was making the floor creak. The men weren't stupid. They were looking right in my direction.

"Did the cops check the closets yet Mike?"

"They were waiting for us to get hear to do a thorough search."

Uh oh.

I tried my best to hide myself in the closet. I had no idea who these guys were, what if they were from another group Dad owed?

Suddenly a flood of light burst into the closet just as I had tried to hide myself behind one of mom's dresses.

"I think I see something moving in here"

"Better not be a rat, otherwise it's your turn Lennie."

I clung to the dress for dear life, but even so I was shaking so hard that I knew it was pointless. A hand pushed the dress away and there I was face to face with an older salt and pepper haired broad shouldered man looking down right at me.

"Well, what do we have here?" He said with a kind smile. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

I couldn't speak. I was really afraid as he tried to reach out for me. I scurried back as far as I could whimpering.

"It's okay honey, it's okay." He said. "I'm not going to hurt you." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"I'm a police officer see?" He held out his badge to me and let me take it. "My name's Lennie and this here is my partner Mike."

The guy named Mike kneeled down to me and smiled also.

"They said there was a kid's room." Mike said as I stared at the badge emblazoned with the numbers 2 7. "But they thought the kid was on a trip. The guy next door said so."

Oh yeah, the girl scouts overnight trip to Liberty Science Center. Duh, like my family could afford for me to go there. I had mentioned it before and mom said that I might be able to go, just to save face from our nosey neighbors who had asked about my girl scout activities.

"Better call her next of kin." Mike said. "I'll get a cop on that."

"Thanks." Lennie said and he turned back to me. "What about you, think you can trust me?"

He extended his large hand and once again gave me a kind smile. By that point I was too tired and frightened to care and I let him take me by the hand. But the next thing I knew I was in his arms and a blanket was being draped around me.

"Okay kiddo, let's get you out of here." He said as he took me downstairs where more cops were hiding out. Lennie immediately tried to maneuver my head away from where the cops were standing. His intentions were good too because just before we went outside, I caught a glimpse of my parents dead bodies, riddled with bullets, and blood all over our once pristine living room. That tiny, mere image would haunt my dreams for many years to come. But before that, I was and felt safe in the fatherly arms of Lennie Briscoe as he carried me out to the squad car with his partner, Mike Logan, right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea where we were going and I wasn't about to say anything. Even if I wanted to, if I tried to talk all that came out was air, no words. To top it off I was freezing, I was only in my pajamas and sneakers (Mike had gotten them and helped me put them on) Lennie and Mike didn't seem to mind though. I got lucky apparently because instead of being shipped with some other police officer, Mike and Lennie let me ride with them. Mike sat in the back with me and tried to get me to laugh by telling funny Lennie stories. I cracked a smile once or twice.

Next thing I knew we were walking through a parking garage. I was holding Lennie's hand as we got onto an elevator. I don't think I let go of his hand for a second until he brought me into what I found out was the police station. We were met by an African American woman who said I could call her Anita and she asked if I wanted a soda or something. She was really nice. Everyone there took to me really kindly. I guess they could see I was pretty freaked out and who wouldn't be? I vowed then and there never to play cops and robbers again if those cops were who I had to face in that station.

Lennie and Mike led me into Anita's office. I would later find out she was Lennie and Mike's boss, or Lieutenant as I would learn. She had me take a seat in front of her desk and put the soda in front of me with a straw inside of it. Lennie and Mike stood by the walls.

"So I hear your name is Maggie?" She said looking at me with a sweet smile.

I nod.

"That's a very pretty name, is it short for Margaret?"

Ugh, Margaret, I HATE it when people call me Margaret. But again all I did was nod.

"I think she likes being called Maggie." Lennie piped in. Man the guy barely knew man and he figured that out. Something in my face must have given that away.

Anita nodded.

"Well Maggie, I am going to ask you a couple of questions okay?" She said. "Now, I know you probably are scared right now, so you don't have to talk if you don't want to, just nod for yes or shake your head for no, okay?"

Wow, these people could read me like a book, was I that transparent? I had envisioned being in a dark room with only a desk lamp with the police trying to scare me out of telling them who killed my parents. Not this kind woman and her two officers treating me with such patience and care.

Anita asked her questions, like did I know what happened that night, did I know who the men were, how many (I used my fingers for that one), that sort of thing. I continued to nod and shake my head. At one point I did try to say something, but, again, all that came out was air. I didn't really understand it. I also didn't know when I started to cry. But then there I was sniveling with tears running down my face and my nose running. Anita came over and wrapped her arm around my shoulder and gave me a tissue.

"You did good Maggie." Anita said. "I'm so sorry about your mom and dad."

She then motioned to Mike and Lennie.

"Call social services and see if someone can take her for the night and find any family. I'll see if we can get a sketch artist in when she is up for talking."

"You think she'll remember what the guys look like by then?" Mike asked.

"I don't doubt it." Anita said. "This one is sharp. She's just afraid right now and probably exhausted."

She then turned to me.

"Maggie, we are going to send someone to take you to a place you can get some rest. Then tomorrow an officer is going to come over and ask if you can tell us what the men looked like and he'll draw it out. You think you can do that for us?"

I blew my nose and looked over at them.

"Can Lennie and Mike come see me too?" I asked out of the blue.

Anita raised her eyebrows as did Mike and Lennie, but then grinned.

"If you would like, then sure." She said.

I sniffled.

"Promise?" I asked.

Lennie smiled and took my hand.

"Promise kiddo."

A half hour later I would be in a car with a social services agent doing my best to get the events of the night out of my head.

* * *

The next day, true to their word, Lennie and Mike returned with the sketch artist. I was in a music room just playing around with the piano. I sat on the bench and described to the sketch artist about what the men looked liked. Their faces hadn't been covered and one had a mustache. After I gave my description, Lennie and Mike stayed with me for a couple of minutes longer. I was sad when they had to go because for the last 15 hours or so I was feeling exhausted and alone and just in the short time I had met the two detectives they had given me a sense of comfort. Unfortunately, they said they had to hurry to catch the bad guys. I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks as they left, but Lennie and Mike each gave me their cards and all I had to do was call them if I was scared. Then with a pat on the head, off they went.

About a week later, I was told there were some visitors to see me. I got excited thinking it was Lennie and Mike and I raced down the hall to where they were waiting for me in an office. However, when I opened the door, I wasn't greeted by the two suited detectives but two entirely different people. A woman and a man who I had never met before in my life. I immediately stopped in my tracks and just stared at them feeling a bit of worry creep into me. I said nothing as the agent talked to them and then left.

"You must be Maggie." The woman said with a smile looking down at me. She had dark hair, pale skin, and was wearing a pants suit. "I'm Claire and this is my friend Jack."

I looked over at Jack and felt myself gulp. He was tall and thin in his suit and had dark hair with a few streaks of grey. His face didn't look as friendly as Lennie or Mike's had. Immediately my eyes went from him back down to the floor.

I guess Claire could sense my apprehension and knelt down to me.

"Maggie, I heard that you have become friends with Lennie Briscoe and Mike Logan. Well they couldn't see you today, but for a very good reason, you want to know why?"

I nodded.

"Well, they caught the men who might have hurt your parents. They wanted to come to tell you, but first they had to make sure they were put in jail so they asked Jack and me to come and tell you that."

I smiled, that cheered me up. I knew Lennie and Mike would do as they say and arrest those creeps. I had wanted to call them, especially when I had been waking up from my bad dreams but the social worker on duty had said that its better that I waited till morning. Of course there would be another excuse why I couldn't call them after I had woken up and so on and so forth.

"But now we need your help Maggie." Jack said. His voice was gruff but there was a kind tone to it. "Claire and I are lawyers and we are in charge of making sure those men stay in jail. Do you think you can tell us what happened?"

I looked up at him confused.

"But I already told Mike and Lennie, so can't they just tell you to keep them in there?"

Claire took the initiative on that one.

"Well, it's not just us Maggie that you would tell the story to. Do you think you can tell a judge and some people what you saw happened?"

"A judge?" I asked. "Like on TV with the robe and hammer?" Mom and I used to watch "The People's Court" now and again though half the time I didn't get it.

Claire chuckled.

"Just like on TV."

I thought for a few moments more, then I realized something.

"Would I see the men who killed my mom and dad?"

Claire and Jack froze on that one.

"Well, yes, Maggie you might." Claire said. "But it wouldn't be for too long and Jack will be asking you questions so you can just look at him."

"Unless I ask you if they are there in the courtroom." Jack added. "But that will only be for a second and then you can look back at me or Claire and pretend they are not there anymore."

Oh goodie.

"I…I don't know." I whispered.

Claire could see I was pretty scared and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know you are a very brave girl Maggie." She said. "Lennie, Mike, and Anita told us so and we wouldn't be asking you to do this if we didn't believe them. You told them you wanted them to catch the bad guys and they did."

"Now it's up to you Maggie." Jack said. "Claire and I need your help to keep them in jail. All you have to do is tell the truth."

I kept my head down trying to not show them how scared I was.

"Just tell us what happened." Jack continued. "And we'll practice it so you won't be too scared. You can trust us."

I nodded, but said nothing as Jack and Claire pulled up some chairs and I climbed into another. We did exactly as Jack said. I told what happened and Jack and Claire asked questions. They also gave me the low down on what would happen in the courtroom, about the jury and the defense attorney and all that. Of course being an 8 yr. old they had to dumb it down just a bit.

It continued that way till the day of the trial and little by little I warmed up to Jack and Claire like I had to Lennie and Mike. Well with Jack…defrosted might be a better term. Claire was more talkative of them asked me cutesy question after we were done practicing for the trial. Jack just looked like he wanted to get out of there, he really didn't ask me much unless it was related to the trial, but he wasn't mean to me either.

The day of my testimony came. Social Services had gotten my clothes from my house, so I was dressed in my white turtleneck, black jumper, white tights and saddle shoes. I looked like a picture perfect little girl. But in truth, I was scared out of my mind. I had had nightmares all night and barely slept. I really did not want to do this. As I stood outside waiting for my escort to take to the courthouse, I felt like running back inside and hiding under my bed. I was about to when a sedan pulled up to the steps and out stepped the two faces I had been wondering about.

"Well look at that pretty girl! I barely recognize you Maggie!"

"Your limo awaits miss!"

It was Lennie and Mike.

Immediately my heart swelled and I ran down the steps and jumped into a surprised Lennie's arms.

"Whoa hey now, easy on the goods there kiddo!" He said but he gave me a warm hug. I said nothing, just smiled.

"Jack told us you might be able little nervous about today, so he asked if we would be as so kind of you as to take you over to the courthouse!" Mike said as I reached out to grab him.

Jack?

"He even asked Anita if we could have permission to take you and stick around!" Lennie said laughing.

I couldn't believe my ears. Jack, whose last name I would later learn as McCoy, asked Lennie and Mike's boss if they could take time out of their busy schedule to take me to the trial. And I thought the guy had the heart of stone.

"Really?" Was all I could muster.

"Really." Lennie said. "Now we got to get moving or else Jack and Claire won't be happy with us. They don't want you to be late."

And off we went.

* * *

The courthouse was huge. Once again I held Lennie's hand as he and Mike smoothly led me through the menagerie of halls, closed doors, and crowds of people going back and forth. It was an older building and its ceiling was high with beautiful designs. We stopped in front of a large closed double door. A guard was standing outside of it. Lennie kneeled down to me.

"Okay Maggie, this officer right here is going to take you to where you will be sitting in the courtroom. Now don't you worry about a thing! Just tell the truth and everything will be fine. Mike and I will be in courtroom just so nothing bad happens okay?"

I nodded as the officer took my hand.

"Good luck kid!" Mike said patting my shoulder. "Show them whose boss."

Just then another officer appeared telling us that Jack had called me to the stand.

Immediately my eyes were to the floor as we began walking in. I could feel all these eyes on me and my heart was racing faster then it ever had in my short lifetime. I gathered enough courage to look up and thankfully saw Jack standing behind a table with Claire sitting right next to him. She gave me a sweet smile as we approached the witness stand. That calmed me somewhat. I still didn't dare look over at the defense area.

I swore on the bible and sat down. They had to give me a phone book to sit on because I was short for my age. That was embarrassing. Jack began his questioning just as Lennie and Mike snuck in and took a seat in the back. I found the strength to look up into the courtroom and into the sea of faces that all seemed sympathetic. Even the judge watched me with a gentle face. Jack's voice was loud and echoed through the room, but he was nice. When he asked me if the people who hurt my parents were in the room and if I could point them out, I looked over quickly. Immediately I recognized them, the faces that had been haunting my dreams. With a frown I pointed and said that it was them. Jack stopped his questioning and my eyes went back to him and Claire and to Lennie and Mike.

I didn't care for the defense attorney much. She seemed to have a snotty attitude and treated me like I was some dumb kid. She didn't even buy the fact I had been having nightmares about my parents death, that maybe I had imagined the defendants in my mind. What, the dark circles under my eyes didn't give my exhaustion away? The fact that I had been seeing those faces every night for weeks before I even stepped foot into the court room was just make believe?

I could feel myself get angry and frustrated, but as I looked out at Lennie and Mike and then Claire and Jack, I knew they were telling me…its okay…just tell the truth and it will all be okay. So I did. I told the defense attorney, aka Danielle, or Demon Lady as I call her…among other things…everything from when mom pulled me out of bed, to watching the murderers through the closet door, to being rescued by the police. I told her of my nightmares, I didn't leave anything out and without warning I found myself crying and practically yelling my testimony. Danielle tried to counter me and Jack would object to some things she said, but I just kept stating what I knew. I had nothing to hide, nothing to deny, nothing to fake. Finally, Danielle ended her questioning. And it was right after that the judge dismissed me from the witness stand and recessed the court for lunch.

Claire, Jack, Lennie and Mike immediately came up to me the first second they got as the court room cleared out.

"You did wonderfully Maggie, you were so brave!" Claire said as she gave me a small hug. "I have seen people much older than you afraid to do what you just did."

"Told you the kid was tough as nails." Mike said as Lennie also wrapped his arm around me and wiped my eyes telling me it was all over and it was okay. Jack just stood there and nodded as I stared up at him, after having calmed down from crying.

He wasn't prepared though when I approached him and suddenly wrapped my arms around his waist. He froze but patted my back slightly.

Lennie got the hint.

"We told Maggie that it was you who called us and asked if we would take her to the trial."

"Thank you Jack." I said with a slight sniffle quietly burying my face in his blazer. I still to this day wonder if he had to take that blazer to get dry cleaned.

Everyone was trying to stifle their laughter as Jack began to blush.

"Yeah well, it was you who did all the hard work." He said as he looked down at me. "You did a very good job and I know your parents would be proud. Thank you Maggie."

I smiled through some loose tears as I let him go. Claire then said she would take me to lunch. Lennie and Mike had to go back to the station for a bit, but they would try to see me later. Meanwhile Jack said he was going to stick around and work. I was to stay at the courthouse until the end of the day. Why, I didn't know, but I had a backpack of coloring books, crayons, and stories to keep me occupied.

Claire and I went to a deli near the courthouse and she ordered a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for me and even one for herself which was sweet. She kept complimenting how well I did and that she was very proud. I found myself smiling a lot. Claire was like a big sister or an aunt. She seemed to understand me really well and we talked about a lot of things. If I liked school and what I wanted to be when I grew up, if I liked boys, that sort of thing. But something kept nagging me.

"Claire, why isn't Jack eating lunch with us too?" I asked.

"He wanted to get some work done." She answered repeating the answer he had given us before.

"But won't he be hungry?"

"Probably, sometimes he works too much and he misses a meal and between you and me, he gets cranky."

"He must not eat a lot then."

That sent Claire into a fit of laughter.

"You really are a smart girl aren't you?" She said.

"Sometimes." I was still worried about Jack.

"Claire?"

"Yes?"

"Does Jack like peanut butter and jelly?"

She shrugged.

"I think so." She said. "He'll have peanut butter or jelly on toast or a bagel sometimes."

Then she saw the smile on my face.

"One peanut butter and jelly sandwich to go it is." She said as she went up to the counter.

We walked back to the courthouse where Jack was standing outside the courtroom reading over some papers. I ran up to him with the bag in my hand as he saw us approach.

"Maggie's got something for you." Claire said.

"Oh?" Jack said looking down at me.

"You didn't have lunch but you can have it later so you don't feel grouchy afterwards."

Claire nearly choked on a laugh. She knew she was going to pay for that one later, but it would be worth it.

"Really?" He said slightly annoyed. "What is it?"

He peered into the bag and saw the paper wrapped sandwich.

"It's peanut butter and jelly." I said. "And an apple , and I think there's a cookie too."

"That's what we had for lunch." Claire said.

Jack inspected the bag and closed it back up.

"Thank you." He said. Claire then came to his side.

"Alright Maggie, Jack and I need to go back into the courtroom, so you are going to have to stay out here with the officer for a bit. Think you can draw me a picture while we're gone?"

I smiled.

"Okay!" I said happily. "You want me to draw one for you too Jack?"

He shrugged again looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Sure."

I ran to the bench and hopped onto it. I immediately grabbed my backpack and unzipped it. With crayons and paper in hand I was determined to make the best possible pictures I could, not only for Claire and Jack, but Lennie, Mike and Anita too. Meanwhile Jack and Claire went back into the courtroom while the officer stood guard behind its closed doors as I began to draw.

It was weird. As lonely, scared and sad as I was without my parents I was stunned by how hard these people were fighting for me. It gave me a sense of comfort that I had needed since this horrible thing took place. Whenever I started crying while practicing my testimony with Claire and Jack, they always gave me a minute to just let it out. Claire would always put her arm around my shoulder and Jack would hand me his handkerchief instead of a tissue to dry my eyes and blow my nose (I actually ended up keeping one on a particular emotional day). Anita, Lennie, and Mike had worked like crazy to find the ones who killed my parents; they would be calling up the DA's office to check to see on how I was doing because they couldn't visit me, and even going as far as to take time out of their own lives to see how I did at the trial. How could these five people, strangers I had never met before in my life do so much for me?

Well, maybe I didn't really think THAT deeply as a kid. But I definitely remember at that point in time I wanted to draw the best pictures I could for each one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

I have no clue how long I sat in that hallway for. I tried listening in at some points and I could make out Jack's muffled voice through the thick doors, but I didn't hear his actual words, so I just continued to sit and just draw. I didn't even realize though that I was starting to nod off. The officer looked at my slumping form and came over.

"How about you lie down for a bit sweetie?" He asked.

"But I got to finish my pictures." I said in the middle of a yawn.

He smiled as he gently leaned my head down on my backpack, finding a soft spot on it for me to use as a pillow.

"You can finish it later." He said. Next thing I knew I was fast asleep on the bench with an officer's jacket around me as a blanket. It was the first time in ages I had really fallen asleep without trouble.

The doors opened and out flooded a bunch of people. Soon afterward Jack and Claire came out with Danielle at their heels. It had been clear by the look on her face that all was not going in her direction.

"Jack is that plea still on the table?" She asked practically grinding her teeth in defeat.

"Depends on what your client wants to say." He said. "Otherwise it's up to the jury. I gave him the choice before the trial since Maggie Richmond had agreed to testify. Now I don't know if I feel like being so generous."

Danielle glared.

"Oh cut the self-righteousness Jack." She said angrily. "It's only because the judge didn't throw out that child's testimony that we are even having this discussion. How she even could see my clients through that closet is beyond me. I still think she is making it up. And I doubt you really gave her a choice whether to testify or not. She's just a kid for crying out loud, she can't make those kinds of decisions!"

"You'd have done the same thing Danielle if it had been the other way around." Claire said sharply. "Besides, Maggie gave a spitting image of your clients to a sketch artist and even picked them out of a photo line up. And to top it all off, she sat on a witness stand today and pointed them out to everyone. I don't think any child is THAT brilliant to come up with all of it as just pretend? Maggie did what she thought would avenge her parents deaths and she did it remarkably."

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Your assistant's biological clock must be ticking for her to take such an interest in a child." She uttered.

"Enough Danielle." Jack said. "I'll consider life without parole instead of the death penalty. But your clients can't hide anything. I want to know everything."

"Twenty five to life." Danielle argued. "Some of these men do have families of their own."

"So did Maggie Richmond." Claire whispered staring over at my still sleeping form. Amazingly I had been dead asleep through their rant. Jack would tell me all of this later on.

Jack just thought for a moment.

"If their information is THAT good, I'll think about it." He said. "My office, tomorrow at 9."

Danielle nodded and off she stomped giving Claire a dirty look before getting onto the elevator.

"You didn't have to come to my defense you know." Claire said to Jack as she walked over to me.

"I didn't." He said. "Danielle was just starting to get to me."

The officer came over to them.

"She's been out for the past 2 hours." He said pointing to me. "Poor kid looked like she needed a nap big time."

Claire knelt down to me and stroked some hair out of my eyes.

"Social Services mentioned she had been having nightmares." She said. "I might ask Skoda or Olivet if they wouldn't mind talking to her."

"Who's coming to pick her up?" Jack asked.

The officer shrugged.

"No one." Claire said. "I'm taking her to Sister Francine's."

"Sister Francine's?"

Claire nodded.

"Social Services can't find any family or friends wanting to take Maggie in, probably because of her father's past. So they are sending to Sister Francine's Orphanage. I spoke with them yesterday and I offered to take her over there after today's trial.

Jack looked down at her.

"You sure you want to do that?" He asked. "I mean…after the trial is over…you don't…you know."

"I know I don't." Claire said. "But I want to."

She shook my shoulder gently.

"Maggie." She whispered. "It's Claire."

I came out of my dreamless sleep to see Claire smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hey." I croaked.

"Hey you." She said. "Sleep well? The policeman says you were asleep for awhile."

I nodded.

"Well, I am going to take you to your new home." She said. "Let's gather your things."

New home?

Claire could see the suddenly scared look on my face.

"Don't worry." She said. "It's a nice place and not far at all, right here in the city."

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know how to comprehend all of that.

"Claire?" Jack pointed out the tears going down my cheeks. She turned and frowned.

"Maggie, what is it?" She asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"But…but I don't know this place." I said. "What if I don't like it?"

Claire smiled.

"You will." She said. "It's run by a very nice woman. She will take good care of you. She's going to get you into a new school and you will make all sorts of friends."

I rubbed my eyes and sniveled.

"But I won't see you or Jack or Lennie and Mike again will I?" I cried. "Can't I just go home with you? I promise I'll be good!"

Claire laughed sadly.

"Oh Maggie, that's not true!" She said. "I'll visit you often and I told Mike and Lennie where you will be. They promised that they will visit too."

She sighed seeing that is not the answer I wanted to hear.

"And I would love to take you in Maggie, but…I just can't. My place is really small and Jack and I work very long hours even at night sometimes, so do Lennie and Mike. You'd be alone a lot and more sad then you are right now."

I didn't know what to say.

"Come on now." She said. "Don't cry. I even promised that I would take you to your new home. Sister Francine can't wait to meet you and even made some cookies. She's been excited about it since I told her."

I tried to stop my tears. This Sister Francine sounded like a good sort and I did trust Claire's judgment. Maybe it would be okay. I nodded as Claire grabbed my bag.

"Good." She said as she took my hand. "I'll see you later at the office Jack."

"Jack's not coming?" I asked as we walked to the elevator.

Claire shrugged and looked over at him. He had basically paced around the hall waiting for Claire to finish with me.

"That's up to him." She said. Claire had assumed once the trial was done Jack would wash his hands of me. He wasn't cruel, that was just his nature. One case done onto the next one.

She was in for a shocker when he sighed and came over to us.

"If you don't mind." He said. I grinned and took his hand. He looked down at me slightly blushing and clearing his throat while Claire just chuckled as we walked out to grab a cab.

* * *

The cab ride was pretty uneventful. Mainly because a few minutes on the road found me once again nodding off to sleep while sitting in between Jack and Claire. I basically tried to position myself to where I was most comfortable and somehow I found it….on Jack's shoulder. He shifted himself a little so it would be easy on both of us. Again, he felt embarrassed but the smile on Claire's face as she looked at how he was treating me made up for it.

Jack's attempts at chivalry would pay off too once we got to the orphanage. Sister Francine had been watching for us since Claire had called from the courthouse and said we were on our way. The nun was at the door when the cab pulled up, her face a wide smile.

"Well I see Sister Francine isn't THAT excited to see Maggie." Claire whispered as she got out. Jack moved his arm to wake me.

"Don't!" Claire scolded. "Let her sleep…it's been awhile since she's gotten a good couple of hours."

"What so you want to leave her in the cab!" Jack argued.

"No, you're going to carry her inside." Claire said as she gave the cabbie his fare. "I'll take her things in."

"Me!?" Jack look surprised. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Claire said with a sly grin. "You are slightly stronger than me…as much as I hate to admit it."

"But…"

"You don't seem to have a problem carrying me!" She said with a sly smile.

Oh that was a low blow. Claire had mentioned about a time when they were taking a walk in the middle of winter and she had slipped on some ice. Jack had caught her before she had fallen completely, but decided to be cute and take it a step further. He ended up carrying her to her apartment as she vehemently tried to get him to put her down. He still did that to her every now and again for kicks to see Claire get that sweet annoyed look on her face. Now it came back to bite him.

"You owe me." He murmured as he got out of the car.

"Maggie." He whispered bringing me back into the world of the semi-conscious so I could at least help him somewhat. I looked at him with blurry eyes as he reached for me and pulled me into his arms. I hooked my arms around his neck and laid my head back down as he lifted me from the car.

"She's not as scrawny as she looks." Jack said with a huff as held me and began to walk towards the building. "I am going to be feeling this tomorrow you know."

"Wimp." Claire said with a chuckle.

Sister Francine meanwhile approached us.

"I was thinking you'd never get here!" She said with a wide smile as she gave Claire a sweet hug. "Oh is this Maggie?"

She looked over at me as I continued to snooze on Jack's shoulder.

"Poor little child." She said as she gave my back a rub. "So much she has been through. I am just glad the Lord saw that she was far too young to join His side just yet."

"I was thinking about having one of our psychiatrist's talk to Maggie once in awhile, if that's okay with you Sister?" Claire asked.

"Of course it is." The nun said with a nod. "Whatever she needs, we'll do our best to provide it, just like all of the children here."

"Right now her bed would be nice!" Jack said. "Or somewhere I can put her down. I can't hold her forever!"

"Oh dear yes!" Sister Francine said laughing. "I'll take you right to her room. Social Services brought her things over this afternoon. I'll sit down with Maggie later and we'll work on getting her set up."

* * *

Sister Francine led us through the long corridor and, much to Jack's chagrin, a stair case where rows of bedrooms were. It was set up like your basic college dorm.

"Normally we set two children to a room, but because of Maggie's special case she will have her own room for right now." Sister Francine opened the door to my small bedroom. Some of my clothes had already been placed in the closet and drawers and there was a toy box full of my old dolls and games from home. On my bed was the teddy bear, Brownie, I had completely forgotten about since the whole incident had begun.

"Detective Briscoe brought this over." Sister Francine said as she showed Claire Brownie. "It had been on the floor by Maggie's bed at the time of the shooting. He also brought some other things for Maggie."

Claire took my bear as Jack put me down on my bed. I felt a draft and curled into a fetal position to avoid it. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my head and opened my eyes to see Jack looking down at me.

"You feel cold?" He asked noticing the chill radiating off of me. I nodded and Jack saw the blanket at the edge of the bed, took it, and put it around me. I felt much warmer than I had before.

"Better?"

Another nod and I smiled at him.

Claire saw the little scene and got an idea.

"I just need to have a word with Sister Francine." She said handing Jack my bear. "You stay with Maggie for a bit."

Of course Jack was about to protest, but Claire had quickly walked out of the room with Sister Francine at her heels. Jack sighed, duped once again.

"You're holding my teddy bear." I said noticing Brownie in his hands.

"Oh…sorry." He gave me my bear.

"How did you find him?" I asked as I held Brownie close.

"I didn't…it was Lennie, he brought it over today."

"Brownie."

"Huh…what?" Jack asked wondering where that came from all of a sudden.

I laughed a little and showed him my bear.

"Brownie, my bear."

"Oh."

It was an awkward silence for awhile. Jack wondering where the hell Claire went and me just lying there holding Brownie and suddenly feeling sad and missing my mom.

"You have a nice room it looks like." Jack said trying to break the weird silence. "Sister Francine is very excited to have you."

I said nothing as tears slipped from my eyes remembering how my mom and I would play together and when she kissed me goodnight, she'd kiss Brownie too.

I then let out a sniffle loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Maggie?" Jack asked as he looked over at me. "What's wrong?"

"I want my mom." I said burying my head under the blanket.

"What was that?"

"I want my mom." I said a little louder. "I want to go home."

I started crying as I held Brownie tight. Jack had no clue what to do. So he did the best thing he could. I felt him brush my hair from my eyes and wipe my cheek.

"I know you do." He said quietly.

"Why did she have to die?" I asked. "My dad did bad things, but mom didn't. Why did those guys have to kill her?"

The million dollar question and Jack knew the answer; that my mother had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it wouldn't make it any easier or bring my mother back.

He nervously began to stroke my hair as I continued to cry.

"Sometimes." He said. "Sometimes bad things happen to people that don't deserve it. But…your mom made sure that that didn't happen to you. It's what she wanted."

"She didn't want to die!" I nearly yelled at Jack through a sob.

"No…but if her dying meant that you'd be okay and be able to grow up, then it would be okay…it's what I would want for my daughter."

I wiped my nose with my sleeve and looked back up at him.

"You…you have a daughter…you're a dad?" I asked.

He smiled sadly.

"Yes…I am. She's a little older than you and lives with her mom further away from the city." He said as he wiped my face with his hand, sparing himself the torture of me asking questions about his divorce. "Anyway, if I had been in the same situation as your parents, I would do anything I could to make sure she would be okay."

"Even if you…died…like my mom did."

He nodded.

"In a heartbeat." He said honestly. "I'd be sad of course like your mother must be. But it would hurt me so much more if I lost my daughter. You're a little young to understand it, but…moms and dads do everything they can to make sure their kids are happy and able to grow up…even if that means dying to save their life."

I just blinked. He laughed a little.

"Like I said you are too young to understand it."

I sniffled still upset.

"Even if she is happy that I am not dead, I'm still not happy." I said. "I want her here…with me."

Jack sighed feeling defeated wishing he knew where Claire was and suddenly missing his daughter.

"You'll be happy again soon Maggie." He said. "It's going to hurt for awhile, it's supposed too. But, you'll see, it'll get better."

He then realized something as I remained silent.

"And don't you dare blame yourself." He said somewhat sharply. "None of it was your fault and you did the right thing by staying put in that closet."

I was stunned as he looked at me worriedly. First of all, how did he figure out that secretly I had been harboring guilt that maybe I could have helped my parents somehow by not being in the closet. Second of all, why did his voice sound shaky?

He saw the surprised look on my face and straightened himself up and cleared his throat. I would later come to see that was him going into "father" mode quickly reverting back to "attorney" mode.

We both remained silent for a few seconds as I sat up.

"Just promise me you'll stay the good girl that you are." He said quietly remembering the faces of children he had seen coming in and out of the courtroom. Kids that had lost their parents to criminals only to come back as criminals themselves when they reached teenager or young adulthood, feeling as if their parents death was their fault and that the world had turned its back on them. That they had no reason to live.

I looked at Jack and saw that he seemed kind of…sad. He had seen so much and never got used to it, even after all his years of being an attorney. Jack was a good actor in the beginning, never showing emotion even when it came to sensitive cases. He'd express it only to Claire if it was really bad or by diving deep into his work finding anyway he could of making sure the criminal gets the maximum. He'd cover up his true emotions by using the law as his scapegoat. It was only a few years later that his acting skills would start to wane and he would tell the truths that he worked so hard to hide.

But now as he stared off into space, showing me the tiniest bit of emotion he had expressed to anyone in a very long time, I did what any eight year old kid would do. I took his hand and put mine in it.

"If you want me to promise." I said. "You got to shake my hand. I did that with Lennie at the police station. A handshake means that you have to keep the promise right?"

Jack looked at me and gave me a small smile. '_Innocence_' was the only thing he could think of.

"Alright then." He said taking my hand in his. "Do you promise you'll stay a good girl Maggie?"

I grinned.

"I promise." I said.

We shook hands after that, but I went a step further and gave him a hug, my thank you to him for cheering me up. He laughed a little and actually hugged me back this time. I then found myself getting sleepy again. Jack of course noticed and told me to lie down.

"Get some rest Maggie." Jack said as he pulled the blanket back up to me. He then got up from the bed and pulled down the shades so the setting sun wouldn't get in my eyes.

"Jack?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Will you come visit me sometimes? You and Claire? Or can I visit you?"

Jack shrugged.

"We'll see." He said after a few moments.

"Okay." I whispered now half asleep.

* * *

Jack stayed in my room just watching me for a few moments more, then after stroking my hair once more he left closing the door just slightly to my room. He then nearly bumped into Claire.

"She's asleep." Was all Jack could say. "She got a little upset again."

"So I see." Claire said peering into my room and seeing my tear streaked face.

"And where were you if I may ask?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I wanted Sister Francine to give me the grand tour of the orphanage. Social Services did well; Maggie will be well cared for."

Jack just hmphed.

"Let me say goodbye to Maggie." Claire said. "Then we'll go to dinner, my treat."

Jack was surprised.

"To what do I owe such an honor?" He asked.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"For just…being there for Maggie when she needed it." She said. "You and the guys at the 2 7 are probably the closest thing to a father that she has had in a long time. Mr. Richmond loved his gambling more than his family it seemed."

"Addictions can make a person overlook the important things." Jack said sullenly peering back at my room. "We've seen it enough."

Claire just nodded.

I'll be right out." She said as she opened the door and walked into my room.

"Alright." Jack responded.

Claire stopped for a second then turned back around and kissed Jack's cheek.

"You're a good man Jack McCoy." Claire said looking him right in the eyes. "Your daughter is lucky to have you as her father."

Jack got the hint.

"So you were spying Ms. Kincaid?"

She laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't call it spying." She said. "More like…overhearing."

"Right." He said. "But if it means I get a reward like that, by all means overhear all you want."

Claire just shook her head.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said and she walked back into my room gently closing the door behind her.

What the two of them didn't realize that that was the first of the sweet, but quick romantic moments I would catch them in. I had only awoken for a few seconds to see Claire kiss Jack and tell him what she thought of him. I of course didn't tell Jack that I REALLY knew they were a couple for a few years to come, but as Claire reached over and gave me a slight kiss on the forehead and said goodbye, I realized something. I realized that what she and Jack had done for me that day was the closest thing I felt to having my real parents back since having only lost them just a few weeks ago. It would be the first of many.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a large crowd tonight. I don't have to look out behind the curtain to really check. My ears give it away as I listen to the high volume coming from inside the lounge. My nose is also an indicator because the cigarette smoke is more pungent when there is a larger group of people. So while I sit here and tune my guitar, I remember Lennie's advice.

Lennie Briscoe once told me that when you're a detective all of your senses seem heightened, especially when you're in an adrenaline pumping situation. He would tell me how I could do it as well and sometimes we would play this game where I would have to close my eyes and listen for things around the room and tell him. Sometimes he would take things like an orange from his lunch or coffee and I would have to guess the scent without seeing the object itself.

He also told me to think before I act even if I found it difficult to do so.

"Acting like a big shot can feel good in the beginning, but trust me kiddo, it doesn't get you very far in the long run." He said to me.

So when I asked him why Mike had punched that judge all Lennie could really tell me was that Mike didn't think before he acted. He didn't blame Mike for doing it, that judge was a real prick, but at the same time it took Mike from Manhattan right across to Staten Island. That had been a few months after I had been taken in by the orphanage.

* * *

The first couple of weeks at Sister Francine's everyone was calling me to check up on how I was doing. Well everyone really being Lennie, Claire, and Anita. Jack and Mike kind of stayed in the background during those calls. It was a tough transition for me going from suburban daughter to city orphan, but Sister Francine really worked to make me feel at home. I was considered "the baby" of most of the orphans that were there at the time. They were junior high to high school aged. Some runaways that Sister Francine took in to children who were abandoned by their parents, lost custody, or like mine were killed. Sister Francine wasn't the only adult there though. There were some other nuns in training I'd guess you'd call them, and a priest too, Father Patrick, that watched over us.

The older kids basically ignored me except when Sister Francine asked one of them to assist me with something like checking my homework and stuff. I was pulled out of my old school and into one that was a few blocks from the orphanage. It wasn't a high class school, but it wasn't low end. Again, I was stuck in my own little world as rumors had flown quickly around that my parents had been shot dead and no one wanted to be near me except when they were interested in how my parents died. I ended up getting into a physical fight with another kid who called me a baby for hiding instead of going after the shooters. He staggered back, but when I turned to walk away he grabbed me by my hair and suddenly the fists began flying until the principal showed up. We were both checked out by the nurse, given two weeks of no recess with extra homework, and he ended up calling both of our guardians. Needless to say Sister Francine was none too happy and had me writing prayers until my arm ached so bad I thought I would never be able to lift up a pencil again. She understood why I got upset, but told me there were other ways to deal with it.

That had also been the day Mike punched that judge.

* * *

I couldn't believe my luck. Aside from dealing with the brat from school, my extra homework, plus the prayers, and no dessert at dinnertime for a week, Claire had called me. Apparently Sister Francine decided I need to hear from more than one person why my actions had been wrong. She scolded me of course, but also knew the circumstances. Claire even had her boss Adam Schiff talk on the phone with me and while he said it was noble that a girl like me had the guts to punch a boy, it was still wrong and that my punishment was just. From the moment I spoke with him, I knew I liked Adam. He reminded me of I guess of what a grandfather would be like. Lennie had also called me and like Adam applauded my bravery, but nonetheless told me I acted foolishly.

So of course after dinner I was still in a bad mood as I flopped down on my bed, annoyed, tired, and angry. I was plain sick of adults telling me that I had screwed up when a brat like that boy had made it seem like I was a chicken in a frightening situation.

I had no clue when I dozed off, but it must have been close to midnight because I was woken up by a shaking of my shoulder. I looked up and saw Sister Francine staring down at me.

"Maggie dear, I'm sorry to wake you up, but there's a phone call for you."

I looked up at her blurrily.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mr. Logan."

"Mike?"

She nodded.

"Yes." She said. "He just wants to talk to you for a bit."

I scowled.

"He's mad at me too!?" I complained thinking I was in for another lecture. "Oh man!!! I bet Jack will call me next!!"

That was a frightening thought.

"Yikes I don't want to know what he's like he's mad!!"

I threw myself dramatically back down on my bed.

Sister Francine just shook her head.

"Downstairs." She said as she pulled me from my bed. I drudged myself from the warm confines of my room downstairs to the kitchen where the phone was sitting off its cradle. With a sigh I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Slugger."

I frowned.

"Hi Mike." I was trying to sound depressed, but it was hard. Anytime someone called me, especially if it was from my detectives or attorneys, I always cracked a smile. Even today when I got my menagerie of lectures it was still comforting to hear their voices and to also get to know Adam.

"What's this I hear about you fighting huh?" Mike asked.

Ugh.

"All I did was punch him because he said bad things about my parents!" I argued; giving him the same defense I had given everyone else. "And he pulled my hair!"

Mike laughed.

"I heard you wailed on him!" He said. "Got him good."

I laughed.

"Yeah, I did, you should have seen me."

Mike laughed and then the two of us were silent for a few moments.

"Listen kid." He said. "Sorry I called you this late, I know its past your bedtime and all, but…I gotta tell you…when Lennie told me what happened…well I just thought I'd call you."

That was a surprise.

"How come?" I asked.

Mike sighed.

"Well to put it plainly Mags, you're not the only one in the doghouse tonight."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Mike sighed.

"I screwed up today kid, I mean REALLY screwed up."

Why does my heart feel like its going to jump out of my chest all of a sudden?

"How?"

And out comes the truth.

"You weren't the only one throwing punches today, I socked somebody too…a judge."

My eyes widened when I heard that.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I…..well…you wouldn't get it and quite honestly you don't need to know why…not yet anyway."

Heh…my detectives…always shielding me.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Let me put it to you this way Maggie." Mike said. "I would give anything I could to be on the punishment you are on right now."

I was silent as Mike continued.

"Listen Maggie, I just called to tell you, you might not be hearing from me for awhile. Because of what I did, I…I can't be Lennie's partner anymore."

I felt my heart drop. That didn't sound good.

"Wh..what do you mean?"

"Well…it's still in the works, but because of what I did…I may be going…to Staten Island."

Immediately I felt the fear creep into me. Mike was leaving Manhattan!?

"For how long, are you coming back!?" I asked fearfully

"I don't know." He answered sadly.

I started to shake.

"B..but what if you told the judge you were sorry!" I pleaded. "I mean the principal at school didn't kick me out, and I said I was sorry and he said that he forgave me! I even said I was sorry to that mean kid even though I didn't want to! Just say you are sorry!!"

Mike laughed a little.

"I wish it was that easy honey…I really do." He said. "But if I want to stay a cop, it's what I got to do. I have to go."

"No you don't!" I said starting to cry. "I'll even talk to the judge! I'll tell him you're sorry and that you have to stay Lennie's partner!"

Now I was sobbing.

"Aw Mags." He said. "As much as I would appreciate that, the judge won't budge." He laughed a little. "Hey I made a rhyme, judge…budge…get it."

I laughed even though I didn't want too.

"There's the laugh I wanted to hear." He said. "Look kid, both of our situations stink. But you're taking your punishment like a good girl and making up for it. Now I got to make up for what I did. It's the right thing to do as much as we hate it."

"But I didn't have to go away!" I said tearfully.

"I know."

He let me cry for a few minutes.

"Come on Maggie." He said pleadingly. "Cheer up! I'm not going to China, you know. By the looks of it…it'll be Staten Island. Just a ferry ride away. It's not so bad! You can visit me once I get settled down there."

I then noticed Mike's voice sounded shaky as if he was trying to reassure himself.

I sniffled.

"Can't you come visit me here..like you do sometimes?"

Mike sighed.

"I don't know if I will be allowed to just yet." He said. "But we'll work something out. I just wanted to call you to tell you that…and…just to talk to you. It's been awhile after all. You doing good over there aside from today…doing well in school?"

"Yeah." I said sniffling. "I got a gold star on my spelling test.

"Hey nice job!" He said. "That was one subject I always had trouble in. I bet you can spell circles around me."

We both laughed this time.

"Okay Maggie." Mike said. "It's late now and you should be getting to bed. But I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay."

"And Maggie." He said. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Keep listening to Sister Francine and Lennie and everybody. They know what they are talking about. You're a smart girl and we don't want to see you go behind the eight ball because of something some jerk said. You'll come across them as you grow up and acting like some tough guy isn't going to get you anywhere fast. Use your head and your heart, not your fists…you get me?"

I nodded.

"I get you." I said.

"Okay." He said. "Go to bed now. Sweet dreams."

"Mike?"

"Hmm?"

I couldn't let him go without saying one thing.

"Love you Mike." I said.

I heard Mike take a breath.

"Right back at ya kid." He said his voice sounding a little raspy. "Good night."

"Good night."

I hung up the phone and immediately felt myself being embraced by Sister Francine. She had seen what had happened on the eleven o'clock news and knew that Mike's outcome would not be good and that it wasn't going to be easy on either one of us.

"The Lord will watch and protect him Maggie." She said softly as she held me and let me cry quietly. "Just keep Mike in your prayers."

I nodded. Having been in an orphanage run by nuns and a priest, it's almost hard not to find yourself praying…at least once anyway. I had never done it before until entering the orphanage, but that night before sleep finally took me, I was praying incessantly to God that Mike would be okay and that I would see him again soon.

* * *

Unfortunately, it would be months before I would hear from Mike again. Our phone calls weren't frequent, but I would always be excited to hear from him and one way or another Mike would make me laugh and always give me bits of advice. I would want to visit him on Staten Island, but I think he just didn't feel comfortable about it and always said it was a bad time. At one point I had an argument with him about it and didn't talk to him for months. But time does heal all wounds, especially when I found out he was FINALLY coming back to Manhattan to join the Major Case Squad. That phone call had been one of the best I had ever had. When he got off the ferry I was one of the first people to greet him. Even after all of these years he still is the same old Mike. Cocky, tough, and humorous as ever.

And to this day…he still calls me Slugger.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Maggie Mae, we gonna knock 'em dead tonight!?" My friend and band mate Lucy asks.

I laugh.

"I hope so." I said.

You see I am not just a solo artist, but I am a part of a band too. We call ourselves "Fallen Angels" but we never know if we should change it or not. It's compromised of me and the actual friends I made in school, Lucy Freeland, Natalie Smith, Becky Wheaton, and Patricia Thames. We do a little bit of everything, but tonight its strictly old school. We each pursue solo gigs here and there, but we always come back to each other if it doesn't work out. We are one of those bands that don't believe in strict rules like you would a sorority. We have our heated, but we don't attack each other. It's not worth it. I learned that it's not important to sweat the small stuff. Strong friendships are more important than some big time job. We have seen what happens when an ego gets to one's head. Not pretty I'll tell ya.

Lucy and I watch the crowd continue to pour in.

"Your family coming tonight?" She asks.

I shrug.

"Well it's hard for them to get off work." I said. "But they said they'd try."

Hehe…my family, who would have thought I would consider so many people un-related to me in any way, shape, or form, my family? Sister Francine told me that family does not have to be related by blood because some crazy person says so. Family is the people who are there for you when you need them the most. The people that watch out for you and show you how to be a good person. Blood is not the only definition.

Just as I remember that, my left arm zings me. Hmm…guess it might rain tonight. I had broken my left arm in a fall from a tree one day. That was definitely a day to remember.

* * *

I must have been ten or eleven years old at the time and no longer "the baby" of the orphanage. Some younger kids, Steven and Warren, had been brought in a few months ago (their mother was found dead in an apparent overdose) and were playing outside with a toy airplane Father Patrick had gotten them. It was remote controlled and could go high into the air. Sister Francine had gone out of town to visit an ill friend and the other nuns were inside preparing dinner. Father Patrick had gone to conduct a wedding ceremony on Long Island and wouldn't be back till that night. The older children helped the nuns with dinner or run some errands, or were just out with friends so I was asked to watch the younger kids till dinner. It was a really nice afternoon and I had a boatload of homework so I sat on the stoop and worked on it, occasionally watching to make sure none of the kids got hurt while they were playing. They were running around watching the plane fly high in the trees.

Suddenly…

"Aw man, it's stuck!" Steven cried.

I looked up to see that Steven had flown the plane right into a tree branch.

"So just fly it out!" Warren argued.

Steven played with the remote controlled.

"I think the batteries are dead."

I walked over to them and looked.

"Maggie can you fix it?" Warren asked as Steven handed me the remote. I toyed with it for a few minutes, then popped the battery pack open. Pulling out the batteries I could tell they were pretty well done.

"Yup, sorry guys…batteries are fried." I said. "We'll have to ask Father Patrick for more later on."

"But what about the plane, we got it get it down from the tree!?" Steven said.

Sister Veronica then poked her head out of the kitchen window…

"Kids, dinner's ready, come wash up!"

Steven and Warren's lips were quivering. I laughed.

"Go inside." I said. "I'll get it."

They perked up.

"Thanks Maggie." They said and ran inside.

I looked up at the tree and the branch the plane was on. It didn't seem too high up and the tree had enough footing for me to climb on. So that's exactly what I did. Pulling myself onto the branch where the plane was I carefully tried to reach out for it, but it was too far away. I had no choice but to crawl over as slowly as possible. What I didn't anticipate though was that the tree branch was not very sturdy. Just as I had grabbed the plane, I heard the snapping of wood and the branch disconnected from the tree…with me still on it. Then everything went black.

* * *

Lennie and his semi-new partner Ray Curtis had finished their shift for the day and were hanging out with some rookies that were standing outside the deli across the street from the station. They were all just shooting the breeze.

"So there I am, two o'clock in the morning dealing with this crazy gun slinger that decided he wants to break into this bank because the owner supposedly is corrupting America!" Lennie is telling them about one of his more interesting times on the beat.

"And so I say okay guy let's make this easy, why don't you just put the gun down and we'll grab some coffee and talk about it…and you know what he says?"

The guys are laughing too hard to ask.

"He says that he can't drink coffee because caffeine makes him weird!"

"As if he wasn't weird enough already!" Ray said laughing.

Suddenly the radio on their squad car comes to life.

"We need a unit to respond to an accident, child fell out of a tree and is unconscious."

"Duty calls." One of the cops says with a sigh. "At least it's not about some wacko."

"Hey you can't blame kids." Lennie said. "They all think they are Superman."

Just then the dispatcher gave the address and Lennie felt his heart in his throat.

"Wait, what address did they say?!"

The officer repeated it.

"Lennie?" Ray asked suddenly noticing his partner's pale face.

"Oh my God." Lennie said. "Open the back door, I'm riding with you!"

The two cops just shrugged somewhat surprised at how Lennie was acting.

L..Lennie!?" Ray asked as Lennie hopped into the backseat. "What is it?!"

"That's Maggie's orphanage!" Lennie yelled. "You know the kid you met not too long ago!"

"Oh man!" Ray said as he got in. As they drove off he tried to reassure Lennie.

"It's probably just one of the other kids." Ray said. "Don't worry Lennie."

Lennie said.

"Let's hope." He said.

* * *

The squad car pulled up just as the blaring siren of an ambulance can be heard from faraway. Lennie immediately jumped out to see me on the ground surrounded by the nuns and kids and quickly came to my side. Ray meanwhile tried to calm the sisters while the two other officers went to calm the kids and check on the ambulance.

"Maggie." Lennie said gulping at the sight of the gash on my head and the way my arm was twisted and protruding. He checked my pulse and was relieved to see that it was somewhat normal and that I was breathing.

"Maggie, it's Lennie, sweetheart open your eyes."

I could hear Lennie's voice and tried to wake up.

"Come on Maggie, show me those pretty blues." He said nervously.

I opened them slowly and winced when I felt the pain.

"Ah there they are." He said. "Maggie, stay awake for me honey okay, stay awake."

Just then the paramedics showed up and loaded me onto the gurney. The pain started coming in big time and I started crying. Lennie reached out and took my hand as they started wheeling me towards the ambulance.

"Don't worry baby." He said. "Everything's going to be okay, I'm going with you. Just stay awake for me."

I couldn't say anything as they lifted me into the ambulance.

"Ray call Sister Francine and Father Patrick!" He yelled to his partner. "I'm going with Maggie to the hospital. Also call Claire Kincaid!"

He then turned to the paramedic who was about to close the door.

"What hospital we going to!?"

"New York Presbyterian." The paramedic answered as he came over to close the doors.

"Tell them to meet us at Presbyterian!"

"Got it Lennie!" Ray yelled as he ran inside the orphanage.

The doors closed and Lennie took a seat next to me. I was so woozy I had no clue what was going on, but I remember his hand holding my good one and his voice trying to keep me awake with jokes as we sped off to the hospital.

I hardly remember being wheeled into the hospital. But it was a big rush as doctors and nurses came over to check on me. Lennie continued to hold my hand and keep me calm and awake but it was becoming difficult. Suddenly we passed through some double doors and Lennie's hand was released from mine.

"Excuse me Sir?" A nurse asked him. "Are you this girl's family?"

Lennie paused and shook his head.

"No…she's an orphan…at Sister Francine's."

"Is Sister Francine her guardian?"

Lennie just kept staring out to see them wheel me through another set of doors and out of his line of vision.

"Yes." He said. "But she's away right now as is Father Patrick. I'm Lennie Briscoe, a detective at the Two Seven."

He pulled out his badge and showed it to her.

"Was this an attack of some sort?"

Lennie was getting annoyed.

"No, the kid just fell out of a tree!" He said. "Look can you just let me in there with her?!"

The nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry Detective Briscoe." She said. "I'm not authorized to let you in there unless you are her guardian or if the child had been attacked. However you are free to stay out here and wait for her guardian or until the doctor can come speak to you."

Lennie wanted to yell, but all his years on the force knew that it wouldn't make any difference. Stupid protocol. So there he waited by the nurses station.

* * *

Back at One Hogan Place Jack, Claire, and Adam Schiff were going over some cases that were be going to trial next month. Adam was amazed at the stupidity of cases that had come their way.

"Defendant murders an off duty police officer because he believes the officer is going to rob him?"

"Right…and the personal vendetta that he had against the officer for arresting him years ago had nothing to do with that." Jack responded. "Or so his attorney says."

Claire just laughed.

"Maybe it's something in the drinking water."

The phone then rang. Claire answered it.

"Adam Schiff's office?" She said politely. "Detective Curtis, how are…"

Jack and Adam both looked up when they saw Claire face change dramatically.

"What!?" She yelled. "When!? Oh my God is she…I see…yes…yes I am on my way now!"

She hung up the phone quickly and immediately ran to her office.

"Claire!?" Jack ran after her with Adam at his heels.

Claire was quickly gathering her things, but by the looks of her shaking hands it wasn't going well.

"It's Maggie!" She said. "She's at the hospital!"

"The hospital?" Jack asked suddenly feeling his gut tighten. "What happened!?"

"I dunno…Detective Curtis just said he and Lennie responded to a call that a child was hurt and when they got the address, they found it was Maggie…and she was unconscious and there was a wound on her head…oh my god." She was breathing hard.

"Claire…calm down." Jack said. "What hospital is she at?"

"Presbyterian." She said. "Lennie is with her!"

Jack could see tears coming to Claire's eyes.

"Jack…what if she's really hurt?" She asked.

"Well standing around here isn't going to give you the answer to that question!" Adam said. "Get going!"

Claire nodded.

"Thank you Adam." She said.

"I'm going with you!" Jack said as he grabbed his coat and briefcase.

"Good." Adam said as they hurried out of the office. "But take a cab and not that damned motorcycle of yours! You already had a drink of scotch and the last thing I need to hear is one of my attorney's in jail for a DUI! And call me if you hear anything!"

"Right." Jack said as he and Claire stood by the elevator. He had his arm around Claire's shoulder as he tried to calm her down. Claire wasn't a panicky person by no stretch of the imagination, but I would later find out that when it came to me or anyone else she cared about, she worried greatly.

* * *

Back at the hospital Lennie was pacing the halls anxiously. He still heard no word from the doctor and any nurse that came running out didn't have any answers either. Lennie looked up at the entrance and saw through the window that Claire had come running in with Jack right behind her. Immediately they approached the nurses station. Lennie came running out to greet them.

"Counselors!" He said. Claire turned and ran up to him.

"Lennie!" She asked. "How is she!? What happened! Is she okay!?"

Lennie put his hands on her shoulders.

"Easy Claire." He said. "Story is Maggie was trying to get a toy out of a tree and the branch gave out. She's got a bump on the head and her arm looks messed up, but she's alive, pretty out of it when I got to her, but she's breathing."

"Thank God." Jack said.

"The doctors are still with her now, of course because I am not related to her and it isn't a police matter they won't tell me anything. So I figured I'd call you guys in case Sister Francine or Father Patrick can't get here soon."

Claire nodded.

"Okay…she's alright…that's good." She said shakily.

Lennie smiled sadly. He knew it was hard to be calm and cool in a situation when a child who was very close to you was hurt.

"Well we might as well take a seat because by the looks of it, we are going to be here for awhile."

* * *

And it was awhile. About an hour and a half after I had been admitted to the hospital a doctor finally came out to speak with everyone.

"Are you here for Maggie Richmond?" He asked. "I'm Doctor Travis."

"Yes, is she okay?" Claire asked as Jack stood next to her..

"Are you Maggie's parents?" He asked them point blank.

"Um..no." Claire said. "We are friends of Sister Francine, Maggie's guardian. I'm Claire Kincaid and this is Jack McCoy. Detective Lennie Briscoe here came in with Maggie."

"Yes one of my nurses said an officer rode in the ambulance with the girl." He said looking at a chart. "Well, there's not much I can really say since you aren't Maggie's legal guardians."

"Oh cut the confidentiality crap doc." Lennie said finally at his boiling point about the stupid legalities. "Right now we are the only guardians present until Sister Francine or Father Patrick gets here. My partner just called and told me that Sister Francine is up in Rochester and Father Patrick is stuck on the L.I.E. If you don't believe me I'll give you all the phone numbers you want!"

That was true. Ray had called not too long before the doctor came out and told him that Sister Francine and Father Patrick were on their way, but it would be awhile before they would get there.

"And Claire and I are both lawyers for the District Attorney's Office." Jack said showing his I.D.. "Trust me you aren't breaching any confidentiality clauses because technically we have been Maggie's attorneys since she was eight years old and Sister Francine has given us rights to her records."

Actually I wasn't sure if Jack was telling the truth about that when he told me that…but whatever…Sister Francine didn't hide anything of mine from them and I DID consider them my lawyers.

The doctor bit his lip. He seemed to be taking the bait.

"Please." Claire pleaded.

The doctor sighed.

"Alright." He said. "Well, first of all Maggie did sustain injuries in the fall. Her left arm is indeed broken and she suffered a head wound, not too deep but did require a stitch or two. Also, it appears she has a mild concussion as she is in a dazed state and seems to not really remember what had happened.

Claire began to feel dazed herself so Jack kept his hand on the small of her back for comfort and to keep her legs from giving out.

"We are going to be taking Maggie upstairs for a CAT scan to just make sure it's a concussion and nothing more. We just have been waiting for a room to open up for her."

"Is she conscious?" Jack asked.

"In and out." He said. "If it is worse we don't want her falling asleep and possibly into a coma."

"What about her arm?" Lennie asked.

"It was a clean break." Doctor Travis said. "She'll be in a cast for a few weeks and may need a little physical therapy, but I don't anticipate any major problems with it in the long run. The girl was lucky, that was a pretty bad tumble she took."

His beeper went off just then.

"Ah okay, they are ready to take her upstairs."

"Can we see her?" Claire asked.

The doctor was about to respond, but Lennie gave him a look that said the answer better be yes.

"Of course, but only for a few minutes." He said. "This way please."

They walked through another set of double doors just as an intern was wheeling me out. I had no idea what had been happening.

"Hey Maggie." She said. "You okay?"

"My head hurts Claire." Was all I could say.

"I know it does sweetheart." She said. "But the doctors are going to make it better soon. They just want to take an X-Ray."

"Great!" Lennie said. "You'll get to see the inside of your head, bet you got a nice sized brain in there. Maybe I should see if they make 4x6s of those and hand them out to everyone huh?"

I grimaced.

"Gross." I said as Claire stroked some hair off of the bandage that covered the head wound.

"And you have a cool cast on your arm." She said. "You'll have to have everyone sign it when you get better."

The doctor came by.

"We really need to get her upstairs now."

Claire nodded.

"Okay Maggie, they are going to take you to get the X-Ray now, but I'll be right here waiting for you."

"But I'm scared, can't you come with me?" I whined. Looking back on that now…sheesh what I wimp I was.

Suddenly I felt someone take my hand and I looked over. It was Jack.

"It is alright, Maggie." He said as he knelt down and squeezed my hand. "We'll be right here when you get back. Besides we have to call Adam and Anita and tell them you're being really brave and wait for Sister Francine and Father Patrick. Just relax and do what the doctors say and it'll go by real fast, okay?"

I looked at Jack then up at Claire and Lennie.

"Okay." I said and I squeezed his hand back.

The doctors then wheeled me towards the elevator. I was turned towards the doors and just before they closed, the three of them waved to me.

* * *

Unfortunately, Jack didn't anticipate that "real fast" would mean agonizingly slow. Sipping on coffee that seemed more like mud then the real thing, they would either sit or pace while time ticked by like a snail. Claire decided she couldn't take it.

"I'm going to get some air and see if I can catch Sister Francine or Father Patrick pulling up." She said. "Come get me if you hear something about Maggie."

"Want me to come with you?" Jack asked.

Claire shook her head.

"No…I just need a moment to myself."

Jack nodded and off Claire went. Lennie just sighed.

"Man this is really hard on her." He said. "I guess in a way its good practice if/when she becomes a mom. She has really taken a liking to the kid. Then again, so have all of us."

Jack could only nod.

"Maggie is a clever girl." Jack said. "She's definitely made her impression."

"And while we are on the subject." Lennie continued. "Good job getting Maggie to relax back there Counselor, last thing she needed to do was get too upset."

Jack just shrugged.

"Déjà vu for you too huh?" Lennie said with a grin.

Jack didn't respond as Lennie continued.

"My kid Cathy, man she must have been the same age as Maggie when I first had to deal with a hospital trip. The kids on our block had gotten this new bike ramp and of course who enforced wearing helmets those days right? So some smart alec dares her to go off of it. I don't think her training wheels had been off for a month yet. Next thing I know I am getting a call from the wife saying that Cathy was in the emergency room getting stitches. God, what a night that was!"

Jack turned to Lennie.

"She was alright I am assuming?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Luckily, Cathy didn't hit her head or something like Mags did. She just landed on her side, but she cut her elbow good and was pretty banged up. I had just gotten off working the graveyard when I got to the hospital. We were there for a few hours. It was summer of course and kids like being daredevils, so it was packed."

"Of course." Jack said.

"You got a similar story?" Lennie asked.

"Sort of." Jack said. "Only this was a sports related injury. My daughter had joined the soccer team at her school and for the first time in ages I was able to make a match since her mother and I divorced. In some ways I was glad her mother had come down with a throat infection because it was…still hard at the time to see her…you know?"

"Do I ever." Lennie said.

"Anyway, there she is running down the field, she's got the ball and she looks like she is going shoot when all of a sudden this kid comes out of nowhere, tries to kick the ball away from her, but ends up getting her in the kneecap instead!"

"Oh man…that's a tough one."

"Don't remind me." Jack said. "Down she goes like a ton of bricks as does my heart into my stomach. Everyone is running out to her and I am trying to push my way through. Finally I get to her and her knee did not look good at all. She's crying and I am there next to her holding her hand and trying to get her to relax as the paramedics pull up. Funny enough, you know what she asks me when we are in the ambulance?

"What?"

"Did I make the goal dad, did we win?"

Jack shook his head. "Amazingly she's trying to be the tough one and I am ready to go crazy. I am hearing words like surgery and rehab and she's asking about the match!"

Lennie laughed.

"Kids, no matter how cute they are…they live to torture you."

"I know." Jack said laughing. "Thankfully it wasn't as bad we thought it was and next season she was back on the field. Though I don't think I'll ever forget that experience. I don't think I slept those first twenty fours she was in the hospital."

"Oh good then you guys can keep me company because I sure as hell don't see myself sleeping anytime soon."

Lennie and Jack look up and see Claire looking down at them.

"Hey…feel any better?" Lennie asked as Claire sat down next to Jack.

"A little." She said. "But no sign of Sister Francine or Father Patrick yet. Any word on Maggie?"

"Nothing." Jack said.

Lennie said.

"Brace yourselves counselors…it's going to be a long night."

* * *

It must have been because by the time the doctor finally came back to talk to them, all three of them had nodded off. Lennie had dozed off with his chin in his hand while Jack fell asleep with his arm around an exhausted Claire. She had her head on his shoulder. Jack was actually the last to fall asleep, but when he saw that Lennie was out too, he put his arm around Claire to make her more comfortable. He ended placing a small kiss on her forehead before sleep overtook him. They stayed that way for about an hour.

The sound of the doors swinging open woke them up.

"Sorry about the delay." He said. "We have been really backed up tonight for some reason…full moon I guess. Anyway, Maggie is just fine. The CAT scan showed everything normal and that it was just a concussion. Right now she is settled in a room upstairs.

"Can we see her now?" Claire asked finally breathing the first sigh of relief in what felt like hours.

"Yes." The doctor said with a nod. "She's going to have stay here at least for a day for observation, but I don't anticipate any problems. If you follow me I'll take you to her room. We gave her a mild painkiller so she may or may not be asleep."

"You two go ahead." Lennie said to Jack and Claire. "I'll check on Sister Francine and Father Patrick and come right up."

"Okay." Jack said as he and Claire got on the elevator. Minutes later they were peering into my room. I opened my eyes to see them approaching.

"Hey Maggie." Claire said smiling. Immediately she was at my side. "You feeling any better now?

I nodded.

"I'm really sleepy."

"That's from the medicine the doctor gave you." Jack said. "And it's almost the middle of the night."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Claire said with a smile as she held my hand. "So why don't you get some sleep okay?"

"Will you stay with me?" I asked her.

"Yes I will." Claire said. "Sister Francine and Father Patrick will be here soon, so I will stay with you until they get here."

"Okay." I said and finally the medicine took over and I was out like a light again.

Claire pulled up a chair and went back to holding my hand and stroking my cheek.

"You don't have to stay here Jack." She said. "You're probably pretty tired."

"No more tired than you." He said. "So don't try to talk me out of it, if you're staying, I'm staying."

"Adam won't be happy if both of us are exhausted." She said.

Jack chuckled.

"I think Adam will understand the circumstances." He said pulling up a chair on the other side of the room. "Besides Maggie picked the most opportune time to get hurt. Our caseload hasn't been very big. It'd be bad if she had hurt herself if we were in the middle of a trial."

Claire scowled.

"That makes me feel so much better." She said.

"It's the truth." He said. He then observed Claire as she continued to watch over me.

"You really like her don't you?" He asked.

Claire made a face but said nothing.

"Let me ask you something." Jack said. "What Danielle said to you at Maggie's trial a few years ago, about your…clock ticking and all…was she right…are you…thinking about having kids?"

"What…you offering?" Claire asked jokingly.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. Oh boy...this is a touchy subject.

"Well…I'm just asking because…well between that and how you have been so attuned to Maggie since we met her…I was…just curious."

"And curiosity can hurt Jack McCoy if he keeps prying." Claire said, but she was smiling.

"It was an honest question." He said. "Just…by what I've seen."

Claire shrugged. Jack was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She had taken quite a liking to me and felt protective of me more then she had other kids that had come into the courtroom. She didn't really understand it, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Well…I don't think I am ready to be a mother right now." She said. "But down the road…maybe. I still want to be a lawyer and continue to go forward with it, but having a husband and a few kids…the idea isn't beyond me…one day of course!"

"I see." Jack said.

"And with Maggie, I don't know." She said. "Getting to know her, seeing her work through the situation she had been in, its…almost amazing. I mean lets face it, how many kids have you and I seen go through what she has been through and come out so well? I just don't want to see her go down. Plus it's nice seeing her growing up these last few years. First she was a shy little eight year old and now look in a year or two she's going to be a teenager."

She laughed then.

"So yes, in answer to your original question…my "clock" as you and Danielle so blatantly put it, maybe starting to tick…but a slow tick…very slow!"

Jack smiled just as Lennie appeared.

"Father Patrick is finally here." He said just as the priest rushed in.

"Oh Lord." He said. "Is she alright!?"

"She's fine Father." Jack said. "A bump on the head and a busted arm, but she'll make it."

"I am so sorry that you all had to wait here for so long." He said. "There was terrible traffic accident on the L.I.E and when it finally cleared up, my car decided to break down. I finally was able to grab a cab out here. I have been worried sick about her. Everyone at the orphanage is on edge."

"It was no problem, Padre." Lennie said. "We are just glad Maggie's okay."

Claire moved so Father Patrick could be at my side.

"I owe you my gratitude, as does Sister Francine for taking care of our Maggie." He said as he held my hand. "I don't know what I would have done had she been all alone."

"Maggie's a strong girl." Claire said. "She could handle it."

Father Patrick smiled.

"I guess that's why Maggie also considers you all her family."

"Family?" Lennie asked.

"Oh yes." He said. "Didn't she tell you about her school project?"

"No she didn't" Claire answered. "Then again it's been a busy time for all of us."

"What project?" Jack asked.

Father Patrick caressed my face.

"Maggie was to draw and write about her family tree, but unfortunately because of her circumstances she didn't really know much about her parents. So the teacher said Maggie could put in people who feel like family to her, that it doesn't have to be a bloodline. Well that's what she did. In place of aunts and uncles she put in you three and Mr. Logan and Lieutenant VanBuren. And for a cousin, Detective Curtis and even Mr. Schiff as a grandfather. Maggie put her natural parents at the top, and then Sister Francine and I under their names since technically her guardianship went to us, but that's just a piece of paper in my opinion."

"You're kidding me?" Lennie said with a smile. "Uncle Lennie?"

"Well not in so many words Detective, but yes. Then she was to write a report about them. Sister Francine helped her of course, but it turns out Maggie considers you her family for many reasons, but mostly because you are always there for her, you always make her laugh, and you always teach her to do well in everything she strives for."

"Maggie never mentioned this at all." Claire said. "I had no idea."

Father Patrick sighed.

"I think Maggie wasn't sure if you'd like it or not or if you would argue with her about it." He said. "But it's what she feels. A child's heart is fragile and when they fear they will be looked down upon, they keep to themselves. I mean if we look at who she has chosen who would have thought lawyers and police officers unrelated to her would be considered who she holds most dear? It does seem a little strange, but its how things have turned out for her."

"What did her classmates think?" Lennie asked.

"They thought it odd and even some thought she was making it up when she presented it." Father Patrick answered. "But Maggie's teacher though, loved it. Even though she had to explain to the students why it was a little different then most, she applauded Maggie's efforts to recognize people who made a difference in her life as her family. The child was given an A."

"Hehe…that's my lil 'niece.' " Lennie said happily.

Claire just looked down at me as I continued to sleep and even Jack seemed blown away. Father Patrick just smiled.

"I'll make sure to give you a copy of her project." He said. "And you'll see for yourselves just how much you truly mean to this girl. Now, it is late and your shift is over as of right now. Off home you three."

"Are you sure, Father?" Claire said. "We can stay, or at least I can."

"No no, you all have done quite enough for one evening, or rather morning. Besides it looks like Maggie will be asleep for quite sometime and Sister Francine is still due to arrive sometime soon. Now do what Maggie would want you to do and rest so you can come back and see her when she's awake."

Lennie grinned.

"Will do Padre." He said. "Besides, Cousin Ray will probably want to know about how Maggie is as well as the Auntie Lieutenant. I am sure Maggie's accident story has gone entirely around the squad by now."

"As will the office." Jack said. "Grandpa Adam is probably pacing by his home phone ready to ring one of our necks for not calling sooner."

"Well I volunteer your neck." Claire as she leaned over and gave me a kiss goodbye. "I have suffered enough for one night."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jack said as they all said their goodbyes and left the room. Father Patrick just watched them leave and then put my hand in his and began to pray.

"I don't know how you did it Heavenly Father, but thank you for giving this child so many wonderful people to watch over her. You definitely helped Maggie find the family she so desperately needed."

And Father Patrick would always be right about that.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting here overlooking the songs my band and I will be singing tonight, I feel a weird sensation come over me. A good weird sensation. Listening to that crowd, hearing the bands before mine, wondering whose out there, it's starting…yup…I'm getting revved up. That mix of excitement and nervousness…though over the years it has become more excitement. Stage fright really can dissipate after awhile of performing, or because of a good memory.

I never really thought about singing or performing at any point in my life. I mean, yeah, my mom was a pretty musical woman. When she had met dad she had been a performing arts student. When they got married, she gave it up to take care of me when I was born. But when she wasn't depressed over dad's stunts, she'd make time to sit at the piano and play tunes for me and we'd sing together or should we play tapes of her favorite music and we would dance around the living room together. But, me, follow in her footsteps kind of…no not really.

* * *

It all began a few months after starting sixth grade or as I like to call it the beginning of teenaged awkwardness. The forming cliques, the raging hormones, the zits, you name it; I was witness to it all. Yes, I had just started wearing training bras (Sister Francine of course knew the time I had come when I started asking questions about them and decided it'd be good to try for myself) and I would be greeted by a monthly visitor a few months down the road. Oh yeah puberty, fun, fun, fun.

I'll spare you the details about what the other members of my family thought about my new found questions. I already had enough blushing faces and stuttering words from the male counterparts. Mostly they just said, ask Claire or Sister Francine. Claire would actually sit me down one day and give me the "talk" once boys started coming into the picture. But once again, I'll spare you.

So during this new period of transition, I discovered one of my hidden talents, or rather it discovered me. It was late November and all the classes in the school of course had to mandatorily sing some songs in the up and coming Christmas Pageant. I didn't think much of it really nor did my classmates. At one point the teacher got so annoyed at our lack of participation that he decided that to get us prepared for the concert that we would each take a turn singing in front of the class. Multiple groans of course. When my name was called I walked up to the piano and the teacher told me what to sing. It was a bit from "White Christmas." Feeling slightly apprehensive (you could see the music sheet shaking in my hands) I sang my bit.

However, when my part ended the teacher looked over at me.

"Maggie, hold on second." He said before I could run back to my seat. "Can you sing a little bit more of the song please?"

I looked at him oddly.

"Okay." I said and continued at where I left off. I pretty much sang the whole song to its end.

"Ms. Richmond." The teacher said. "That was very good, well done!"

I blushed a little and some of my classmates applauded. Just then the bell rang.

"I'd better see and hear some improvement tomorrow!" He yelled to the dispersing crowd. "Or I will make you each sing a whole song!"

He turned to me where I was gathering my things.

"Maggie, could you stay a moment please?" He asked. "I'll write a note for your next class."

I shrugged as I walked back over to the piano.

"I have to say Maggie." He said. "How you just sang right now, well, I am just going to say it…I'm quite impressed."

"Thanks." I said with a blush.

"Have you had singing lessons before?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"My mom used to sing with me before she died, but we were just playing around."

"I see." He said then he folded his hands.

"Maggie, I want to try something with you." He said. "Do you think after school today you could come back here and sing a couple of songs? It's not a punishment or anything, more like an experiment."

I shrugged thinking of my schedule. Sometimes I picked up the younger kids from school, but today Sister Francine was going to do that.

"Sure Mr. Salino." I said thinking his request seemed harmless enough. Hey maybe I was going to get some extra credit out of this.

"Good." He said. "Now let me get you that note."

I did as was told. Right after school and a quick call to Sister Francine telling her I would be late, I went back to the music room. Mr. Salino gave me some familiar songs to sing and I did. By the time I finished the last one, he was smiling.

"Maggie." He said. "I don't think I have to test this out any further. You really do have a pretty singing voice and it's one I have been looking for. How would you like to sing a solo in the Christmas Pageant?"

"A solo?" I asked.

Mr. Salino laughed.

"Yes, you know, a solo, you'd be singing by yourself on the stage in the pageant." He said.

Oh ah ha got it!! Wait what?

I just stared at him blankly.

"Me?" I said trying to get the words out.

"Yes you." He said. "Maggie, every year in the pageant we have a few students sing some songs by themselves. Usually they sign up on their own to sing a solo. But you, on the other hand, well you just surprised the heck out of me young lady! It's already November and you've been hiding all this time!

I just stared at him still in shock.

"Maggie, it's not everyday that I actually recommend a student to sing a solo in a pageant. I really think your addition can help make the pageant even lovelier then it already will be."

Man talk about laying it on thick.

"I…I don't know." I said.

"Tell you what." He said. "Think it over for a day or two. If you really feel uncomfortable with the idea, then I will totally drop it and we'll never speak of it again. But I really want you to consider it Maggie. I think that you have a talent in there and I think its time it came out. Is that a deal?"

That seemed reasonable enough.

"Alright." I said. "I'll think about it."

Mr. Salino smiled.

"Good." He said.

* * *

When I got back to the orphanage that late afternoon, I was kind of in a daze. Me, sing a solo in the Christmas Pageant? Here's my answer: No freakin way! Nah uh…not going to happen! Sorry Mr. Salino, Maggie Richmond does not do pageants and that's that!"

Except when I told Sister Francine.

"Oh my goodness, our little Maggie asked to sing in the pageant!!" She squealed. "How wonderful!!"

She hugged me. Little did I know she already knew before I had come home that day, she was just waiting for me to tell her.

"But I haven't said yes yet." I said trying hard to breathe.

"Why not?" She asked looking at me. "I'm surprised you're not excited and bouncing off the walls!"

"I've never done it before." I said. "I don't think I can do it!"

Sister Francine crossed her arms.

"Maggie Richmond, don't you ever think that way." She said strongly. "You can do anything you set your mind too and I have heard you sing to yourself and you do indeed have a lovely voice. I would love to add a video of one my children singing a solo to my Christmas pageant collection."

She stared at my still worried face and got an idea.

"Well, even if you choose not to do it, I still think it's important we tell everyone the good news!"

She checked her watch.

"I don't know if Detectives Briscoe and Curtis are on duty, but Jack and Claire might still be in their office. I'll call them right now and tell them the good news."

Uh oh.

"Wait Sister Francine."

But she had already made a dash to the kitchen phone. I meanwhile put my head down on the dining room table in defeat.

* * *

Sister Francine actually called when Jack, Claire, and Adam were about to leave for the night.

"You're kidding!?" Claire said happily when Sister Francine told her. "He asked Maggie to sing a solo!?"

"Oh yes." Sister Francine said. "Isn't it wonderful…little Maggie apparently has a beautiful singing voice and he really wants her to do it."

When did I say all that?

"In fact her teacher called not too long ago and told me about it. He was quite impressed with our Maggie."

And that's how she figured it out; of course Mr. Salino would sneak behind my back and tell my guardian…damn adults and their sneaky, manipulative ways.

Jack and Adam then figured out what was going on.

"Must be about that Christmas Concert." Jack said. Adam nodded and smiled a little.

"She's not sure she wants to do it?" Claire asked with a frown. "How come?"

"Poor thing I think has some stage fright." Sister Francine answered.

"I see." Claire said. "Here put Maggie on the phone and I'll turn on the speaker."

Meanwhile I was wondering if it was too early for me to go to bed…for the rest of my natural life.

"Maggie!" Sister Francine said. "Claire wants to talk to you."

Of course.

"Coming." I said dragging myself to the phone and taking it from Sister Francine.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maggie!" Claire said happily.

"What's this I hear about you being a singer in the pageant huh?" Adam said with a smile in his voice, not beating around the bush.

I sighed.

"But I don't know if I want to do it." I said. "I have never sung in front of anyone before."

"Well, it's normal to feel that way." Claire said. "It's good."

"Is it?"

"It is; keeps you focused." She said. "But you shouldn't let it stop you from trying new things."

I was still unsure and didn't answer. Claire just chuckled.

"You know Maggie." She says. "Everyone feels that way sometimes. Hey I get nervous sometimes when I have to present a case to a jury."

"You do?"

"Of course I do." She said. "But I prepare myself for the case before and go over it with Jack and Adam, so the day of the trial I don't feel as worried."

"We all have had that Maggie." Adam said when I didn't respond. "It's not easy to stand up in front of other people and talk about why a person should go to jail or when we have to speak to reporters about a case."

"Even you?" I asked Adam directly.

Adam laughed.

"Even me." He said.

"Mmm."

"And Jack too." Adam interjected.

Jack looked at him somewhat annoyed.

"Oh don't act like a smart guy." Adam said to him. "I know you have your own ways of dealing with nerves. Ways that you should never follow Maggie."

That was a surprise. Jack McCoy, actually got nervous from time to time?

"Really? You get scared Jack? I always thought you weren't afraid of anything!"

Jack sighed. Even a pre-teen couldn't see past his "Hang 'Em High McCoy" persona.

"Yes, I do Maggie." He said. "I AM human after all. But like Claire said. I prepare as best I can and talk to her and Adam about how I am going to do it. Most likely that's what you'll do with your music teacher before the concert. He'll work with you on it."

"But what if I screw up in front of everybody!" I said. "What if I forget the words or if I sound really bad! Everyone will laugh at me!"

"That's a big IF when it comes to you kid." Adam said. "And if you do, so what? At least you tried and that's all that matters. No one is going to be disappointed in you. If they laugh just let it roll off your back! Nobody's perfect."

I guess Adam forgot that I would be performing with my classmates watching me! I don't know if I would ever be able to let go of that humiliation that would come my way the next day at school. But he did have a point.

"I really don't think it's an opportunity you should pass up." Claire said.

I thought for a moment.

"Well…IF I do it." I said. "Will you come and see me?"

Claire grinned.

"What night is it?"

I looked at the calendar.

"The 11th." I answered. "It starts at 8pm."

Claire looked at her calendar and saw that not much was going on.

"Well I don't see a problem with that." She said. "Jack and Adam have to check their calendars of course. But I'll even see if Lennie and Ray can come too. We have to tell them too you know?"

I smiled.

"Yeah that's true." I said starting to feel a little excited. If they plus Sister Francine was going to be there, maybe doing this solo thing wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

"So you going to do it?" Adam asked. "Don't keep us in suspense now."

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll do the solo." I said.

"Yeah Maggie!" Claire yelled happily.

"Good job." Jack said applauding lightly.

"You'll knock 'em dead." Adam said. "I know you will. You have that spunk about you."

We spoke for a few minutes more and then hung up thus sealing my fate for the Christmas Pageant.

* * *

The next few weeks were insane. Everyday after school I worked with the music teacher, and a few other kids who were doing solos, in the auditorium. It was scary at first standing on the stage singing Silver Bells (the teacher specifically chose that song for me), but little by little I got used to it. It became fun for me in a way. Next thing I knew it was the day of the concert. Just after I came home from school I caught Sister Francine on the phone.

"Oh my." She said sadly. "What bad timing. Yes I know. Just do what you have to do and I'll let Maggie know. Oh don't be so upset now, it's not your fault. If you can try to get there, that's the best you can do. Yes…goodbye Claire, good luck on your case!"

Claire? Why do I not like the sound of that.

"Was that Claire?" I asked. Sister Francine spun around in surprise.

"My goodness child, don't sneak up on me like that!" She said clasping her heart. "I am much too young for a heart attack you know?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but really, was that Claire?" I asked.

"Yes it was."

I gulped.

Are they still coming tonight?" I asked.

Sister Francine pursed her lips.

"Well…it's gone from yes to not sure sweetheart." She said approaching me. "Apparently there was a criminal that Lennie and Ray caught today. He's giving them quite the trouble and now Claire and Jack have to go speak with him and his lawyer. It may be awhile before they could get out."

"Oh." I said sadly.

"BUT!" She said trying to reassure me. "Claire just called and said she'll try to get there. Jack or the detectives I am not sure. Mr. Schiff had to stay behind tonight to speak with a judge, Anita has her own son's concert to attend to, and Detective Curtis's daughters are sick. But Claire is working like mad to make sure she can come, so don't you worry."

I frowned.

"But what if none of them come in time or at all?" I asked.

Sister Francine laughed.

"Oh I am way ahead of you on that one my dear." She said pointing to the table where the camcorder sat. "I made sure that baby has plenty of tape and batteries. If they can't see your debut in person, then it's the next best thing."

I sighed. Suddenly the excitement that I had been having these last few days was starting to wane.

"Oh Maggie, don't give me that face now." Sister Francine said. "You are going to do lovely at your concert tonight regardless of who is there and who is not. After all I sure as heck have no intention of missing it nor does Father Patrick. We are both on pins and needles about tonight. You are going to look so pretty and I know you are just going to blow the audience away. Oh my…here come the tears already."

She pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes. Sister Francine has a tendency to get a little over emotional about these kinds of things. But it was nice to see her so compassionate about my performance that a small smile graced my face.

"Alright." I said. "And it's like you said, they may still show up."

"Right you are!" Sister Francine said. "Now go rest because in about an hour you need to start getting ready!"

* * *

It was already pitch black when everyone finally left the 2 7.

"Finally got that bozo to talk." Ray said stretching.

"Took his attorney long enough to get here." Claire answered.

"Hey, like he said, stuck in rush hour." Lennie answered. "Yeah, I buy that."

"Well, he better not be late for the arraignment." Jack answered.

Ray suddenly remembered something.

"Hey speaking of late, aren't you guys late for something?"

The smile on his face gave it away and Claire slapped her forehead.

"Oh my god!" She said. "What time is it?"

"It's time that if we don't get our butts to St. Anthony's soon Maggie isn't going to speak to us ever again!" Lennie exclaimed realizing the concert was going on.

"It's only 8:30." Jack said looking at his watch. "Maggie probably doesn't go on just yet. No need to get all bent out of shape."

"Dammit!" Claire yelled trying to hail a cab. "This is not good!"

"Dammit is right!" Lennie said as the cab pulled up. "Didn't we all agree on ordering a bouquet of flowers to pick up before getting there!?"

Jack then slapped his own forehead remembering how they all (Anita and Adam included) would pitch in for a nice bouquet of flowers to give me after the performance was over.

"Dammit!" He said. "Whose stupid idea was it to pick them up just before the concert instead of earlier!?"

"Yours." Lennie and Claire said in unison to him as they all got in.

Ray was laughing.

"You guys better get a move on then!" He said. "I am sure that florist doesn't stay open very late and I doubt it's not much longer before Maggie's debut."

"Laugh all you want wise guy!" Lennie said. "You'll suffer through it soon enough."

"Hell I am suffering now!" He said closing the door after them. "My girls each have the flu! And it ain't pretty I tell ya! Good luck you three! Give my regards to Maggie."

* * *

Back at the school I thought I was going to pass out. I kept checking my appearance in a nearby mirror to make sure I looked good. I looked pretty decent in my white blouse and black skirt (that I kept wiping my sweaty palms on). I was even wearing panty hose for the first time and dress shoes with a very small heel, but as cute as I may have looked on the outside, I was a wreck on the inside. It was only minutes before I was supposed to go on, but I really started thinking it wasn't such a good idea. I peeked out the curtain and easily could see Sister Francine and Father Patrick, but no sign of Claire and the others. Maybe it had been hopeless waiting for them to come. Who was I kidding? They weren't my parents after all. It's not like they could say, "hey I gotta leave early because this kid completely unrelated to me is singing tonight!" Not in their careers anyway. That excuse is like saying I have a phony baloney doctor's appointment.

During my moment of complete self esteem destruction I didn't notice that someone was creeping up behind me. I jumped when I felt fingertips on my shoulder. I turned.

"Hey Maggie."

It was Trevor Howell. A boy from my class. He was taller than me and had black hair and light green eyes. We talk every now and then and show each other's homework answers. I guess he was what I considered a friend.

"Hey Trevor." I said peeking back over to the curtain. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys had to wait in homeroom?"

Trevor shrugged.

"Had to go to the bathroom." He said.

I eyed him.

"The bathrooms aren't here on stage." I said. "And Mrs. Weinstein is going to eat you alive if she sees you back here."

He shuffled his feet.

"She snuck out to smoke. You know Mrs. Weinstein, Smoky Steiny!" He said laughing.

He cleared his throat when he saw I wasn't laughing.

Well I DID go to the bathroom, and when I saw that Smoky Steiny wasn't here I thought I'd come see you." He said. "You…like…nervous or stuff?"

"No, why should I be?" I said sharply. I was lying of course, but I was annoyed that there was still no sign of Claire or anyone.

"Oh…you know…cuz I thought…you might be because you have to sing all by yourself and all…and that I'd come see you." He said.

I sighed. The soloist was ending and that was my cue to get ready. I guess they really wouldn't make it in time after all.

"Oh…thanks…I guess." I said sadly.

"Well uh…yeah…I better get back to homeroom." Trevor said. "Good luck Maggie!"

"Bye Trevor." I said.

Then I was signaled to go on stage.

* * *

God must be laughing at them. He must be. Not only did the florist have to hunt for where he had put the bouquet of flowers, it was beginning to snow like hell and they were practically trudging their way to the school. In their mad dash to the florist (who by the way had actually just locked up), they forgot to tell the cabbie to wait for them. Now it was nearing nine o'clock and the concert was only scheduled for an hour and a half.

"Next time we decide to do something like this, let's plan ahead!!" Lennie said with a huff.

"We DID plan ahead." Jack said his eyes beginning to water from the wind that was blowing. "It's everything else that decided to get in the way."

"If we miss Maggie's performance because of that son of a bitch, I'm going to clock him AND his piss ant attorney!" Claire said angrily as she brushed snowflakes from her hair.

Jack and Lennie eyed her.

"Remind me not to ever get on her bad side." Lennie whispered to Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile I was walking up the center of the stage. The lights were bright to the point they were almost blinding, but I could still easily make out the audience. At that moment I thought my legs were going to buckle under me from fright. Sister Francine was there right in the middle holding the video camera right up at me. Her eyes were already red from crying because some of the other kids from the orphanage had already performed. Father Patrick just gave me a small wave and a kind smile. However, seeing that the people occupied in the seats next to them were not who I wanted it to be made my heart sink. Needless to say I was not smiling when I went up to that mic.

Mr. Salino looked up at me and motioned for me to smile. I eeked out a small one even though at that moment I thought I was going to break down. Mr. Salino started the piano and I took a breath ready, or not, to sing the first verse.

Then something strange happened. Without warning all the lights on the stage went black and the mic didn't pick up my voice. Immediately the audience went into a tizzy and within minutes the principal ran on stage.

"Now, now everyone settled down." She yelled at the top of her lungs. "The snowstorm must have knocked out some of our power. Our janitor is checking on it now and getting the back up generator going. Please remain seated and we'll have the show back on the road in no time."

Okay that's cool. But what about me? Am I supposed to just stand here and wait like a dork? Luckily Mr. Salino motioned for me to come down and stand beside him while they were getting the power back up. He took that as a moment to talk to me.

"Maggie." He said. "What's with the sad face? You should be smiling out at the audience."

I really didn't know how to respond.

"I'm sorry." I said pretending to be strong. "I was just a little nervous I guess. I'll smile when I go back on."

"That a girl!" He said.

Maybe if Lady Luck was on my side the power wouldn't go back on at all, maybe they would cancel concert!

Suddenly there was a loud buzz and all the power came back on.

Apparently I was wrong about that Lady Luck…bitch.

The principal came back on the stage.

"Alright, I think we are good to go!" She said. "Thank everyone for waiting so patiently and thank you Mr. Stuben for fixing the power!"

The janitor bowed and everyone clapped.

"Now let's continue this concert shall we! We were just about to hear Ms. Maggie Richmond from Class 6D sing Silver Bells!"

I sighed and back up the stage I went. Closing my eyes for a second I mentally tried to prepare myself to look back out at the audience.

Boy was in for a shock when I did.

Just as Mr. Salino started playing the music, he noticed my smile grow 10x larger than it had when I previously was on the stage. He had no idea the reason why, but was glad I made good on my promise.

* * *

Back in the audience Father Patrick was beaming.

"Oh my!" He whispered trying to stifle his laughter. "Look at you all, it's like you have been hiking in Alaska for days!"

"It feels like Alaska out there, padre!!" Lennie said shaking some snow off his jacket. "That's it…next Christmas, it's Mexico! I mean it this time!"

Just then I began to sing.

_City sidewalks busy sidewalks .  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air  
There's a feeling  
of Christmas  
Children laughing  
People passing  
Meeting smile after smile  
And on ev'ry street corner you'll hear_

_Silver bells silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring a ling hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas day_

"Well will you look at that." Lennie said quietly.

"Yeah." Jack said. He looked over to see Claire and she was just staring up at the stage with her eyes shining and a smile. Her hair was slightly wet from the snow and her face was a little red from the cold, but she was still absolutely beautiful in his eyes.

_Strings of street lights  
Even stop lights  
Blink a bright red and green  
As the shoppers rush  
home with their treasures _

Jack couldn't help himself. He reached out and took Claire's hand in his and laced their fingers. Claire looked over at him.

"Your hand cold?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Little bit."

She shook her head, but didn't let go of his hand. They both continued to watch me on the stage. I was grinning. The stage fright I had had earlier was gone. They made it! They really came!! Now, I was living in the moment and really enjoying it!

_Hear the snow crunch  
See the kids bunch  
This is Santa's big scene  
And above all this bustle  
You'll hear _

_Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them sing  
Soon it will be Christmas day._

I blinked and then realized the song was over. It was then it hit me that I was being applauded. And not just applauded. There was a standing ovation!! Holy moley!

I looked out in the audience and sure enough Sister Francine was crying and clapping and Father Patrick holding the camera. He didn't think she would be able to hold the camera steady enough during my performance because of all of her crying. My eyes went to Claire, Jack and Lennie and sure enough they were standing too and clapping!

"Way to go Maggie!" I heard Lennie yell.

Mr. Salino too was clapping and then motioned for me to take my bow or rather curtsey…I'd have rather bowed. I did so and then immediately walked off the stage to join my class for our song. I was on the biggest high of my young life!! And as I stood with my classmates and sang Paul McCartney's "Wonderful Christmastime" I was probably snapping my fingers and moving to the music (as Mr. Salino had instructed us of course) more enthusiastically than most. But it was so worth it to see the smiles and laughter coming from Lennie, Jack and Claire. I was singing loudly and happily.

"Hehe…look at her go!" Father Patrick said. "Dear Lord, what other secrets is that child hiding?!"

"That she's a McCartney fan?" Lennie said laughing. "Personally I preferred Lennon, but hey to each their own!"

"Maybe you should introduce her to your Beatles albums Jack." Claire pointed out.

"Good, better than the crap they have kids listen to these days!" Jack responded.

I meanwhile just continued to sing and dance enjoying the moment.

* * *

The concert ended a half hour later and I went back to the stage to meet with everyone. Trevor came up to me and talked with me for a few seconds. He said I sounded really good. Just then Sister Francine came running up to me.

"OH MY LITTLE MAGGIE!" She squealed and grabbed me into a tight hug. "You were absolutely wonderful! You sang so beautifully!!"

"Thank you." I said my voice quite strained from the lack of oxygen. I could tell too she was crying again.

Father Patrick then appeared.

"Please Sister Francine loosen your grip on the child. I think her face is turning blue."

She released me thank god. Yes I can breathe again!

"Maggie Richmond, you certainly are full of surprises." Father Patrick said as he then hugged me. "I underestimated that talent of yours. You certainly blew the audience away!"

I smiled shyly then saw Lennie, Jack and Claire hanging out in the back. They looked slightly disheveled but they were all smiling as I ran up to them.

"Hey kiddo!" Lennie said his arms outstretched for a hug. "What a performance! You were fantastic!"

"Really!?" I asked. "You think so!?"

"Think!? You kidding, I know so…I heard so!" Lennie said. "You were absolutely terrific and you look so grown up…such a little lady!!"

Claire was next in line to give me a hug.

"Oh Maggie you were wonderful!" She said. "I am so proud of you!"

"We all are." Jack said with a smile. He had his hands behind his back. "You did an outstanding job. I don't think there was a dry eye in the house."

"Hey Counselor!" Lennie said as if reading my mind. "What's with the hands behind the back thing huh? You hiding something?" Lennie looked down at me "He's been like that all night Mags!"

Jack grinned.

"Oh you mean this!?" He said and from behind his back came the bouquet of flowers. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Wow!" I said stunned.

"These are for you Maggie." Jack said as he handed me the beautiful bouquet of pink roses and white carnations.

"For me!?"

"Who else would they be for?" Lennie asked.

"Wow." I said again as I stared at the bouquet in my hand and smelled them. The scent was pretty. Suddenly I saw an envelope peeking out from inside with my name written in script. I pulled the envelope out.

"Oh and what's that?" Claire asked.

"It's a note." I said.

"Uh oh." Lennie asked. "Does our Maggie have a secret admirer?"

I rolled my eyes. Claire laughed.

"Here I'll take these for a minute." She said taking the bouquet. "Open it and see what it says!!"

I did just that and opened up the card. I smiled gently as I read it.

"Well what does it say!?" Lennie asked. "Tell us!"

I grinned.

_To Maggie,_

_Good Luck and Congratulations tonight! We are so proud of you, our shining star! _

_Love,_

_Lennie, Ray, Anita and Everybody at the 2 7 Precinct_

_And_

_Love,_

_Claire, Jack, Adam and Everybody at One Hogan Place._

_P.S. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, we will always be cheering you on!_

"Well no secret admirer I guess." Lennie said with a mock sigh. "Although I did see that kid over there eyeing you before Mags, what's that all about huh?

I still just stared at the card.

"Before we get to THAT!" Claire said. "About the card, it's true Maggie. No matter what happens in your life, you will never be alone. We will always be there to back you up."

"Even if we can't be there in person." Jack said. "Don't think for a second you are not in our thoughts Maggie because you certainly are and always will be."

Claire looked up at Jack as did I. That was a stunner. Like I said, Jack McCoy was not one for expressing his emotions. I and I think Claire as well didn't expect him to actually say that I was in his thoughts for the long run. Sure he had his moments like when I had been rushed to the hospital, but he was also worried about Claire and her emotional well being. All in all it was…well…pretty damn touching.

"What, do I have something on my face?" He asked noticing the shocked stares of Claire and I.

Needless to say the next thing he knew I had jumped into his arms giving him a big hug. He nearly stumbled. I guess I was finally starting to grow now. He placed his arms around me. He looked up to see Claire smiling gently at him.

"Thank you." She mouthed. Jack just laughed lightly and hugged me back.

"And now we celebrate!" Lennie said. "But first about that boy there Maggie, really what's up with that?"

I shook my head. Yup…this night was definitely not over yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I had a chance to tell Lennie that Trevor was just a friend and nothing more Sister Francine approached with Mr. Salino in tow.

"Maggie!" She said happily. "Oh everybody rather, this is Mr. Salino, Maggie's music teacher."

Lennie outstretched his hand to him.

"Nice work this year." He said. "The kids did great!"

"The children did quite well." Mr. Salino said modestly. "They worked very hard."

"In fact Mr. Salino has something he wants to ask Maggie!" Sister Francine said.

"Indeed I do." He said kneeling down to me a little. "Maggie, you did a wonderful job this evening! That standing ovation you got was well deserved. You certainly do have a lovely voice."

I blushed.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, I think that I shouldn't hesitate when asking you this." He said. "Maggie, I run a youth chorus group here in the city. We perform at all sorts of events and even run for regional, state, and even national titles during the summer. I was wondering, how would you like join us?"

Well this is a surprise.

"And Maggie this isn't just some little town chorus, we are a pretty competitive group. Many children have to audition to get in. But your performance tonight was an audition in itself! You would be a perfect addition to the group!"

Everyone including myself was stunned then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Claire smiling at me.

"What do you think Maggie!?" She asked. "This sounds like a great opportunity."

"I wholeheartedly agree!" Sister Francine. "But it wouldn't interfere with her schoolwork now would it?"

Mr. Salino shook his head.

"Absolutely not." He said. "And if we see a child is slipping they are to be dismissed from the group until their GPA is at least at a 3.0 average. We encourage parents to let us know if a child is not taking their responsibilities outside of the group seriously. Big egos are not welcome. Everyone works together!

He took a breath.

"As for the schedule we practice only on Saturdays for half a day until an upcoming performance nears. Then right after school for an hour until the performance. During the summer we practice all 5 days for half a day."

He looked back down at me.

"Maggie I am not going to lie and say it's not going to be hard work." He said. "We train you to read music and learn vocal techniques. But you have shown me the last couple of weeks that a little hard work is not something you are afraid of. You have a gift Maggie and I think it should be shared with more than just a school concert."

I was thoughtful. I really had no idea. I mean I really liked singing tonight, but did I want to continue it? I turned back to the now dispersing auditorium. Standing on this stage really had given me a thrill I had never felt before and one that didn't want to let go of anytime soon. I suddenly started seeing myself do it more and the thought really excited me.

"I want to do it!" I said.

"What was that sweetheart?" Father Patrick asked.

"I said I want to do it, I want to join the group!" I said happily.

"You sure Maggie?" Jack asked. "Don't do it because you think we want you to. Do it because you want to!"

I grinned at him.

"No really Jack, I want to do it!" I said. "I loved singing tonight. It was great and I felt really good! I want to keep doing it and get better at it!"

Everyone was now smiling at me.

"Alright then!" Mr. Salino said. "If there are no objections from you Sister Francine? After all you ARE Maggie's guardian."

Sister Francine shook her head.

"None whatsoever, so long as the child keeps her grades up and understands that just because she has a wonderful talent does not excuse her from her responsibilities and her manners. I don't want to see her become like one of those divas who think they rule the world and that they are better than everyone else."

Lennie laughed.

"I don't think our Maggie is capable of ever being such a brat." He said. "And if she does, don't worry we'll straighten her out."

I gulped at that thought, but turned back to Sister Francine.

"Really Sister Francine I can!?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded.

"Yes you may dear." She said. "Just remember what I told you!"

Now it was my turn to give her a tight hug.

"Thank you Sister Francine, I promise I'll do well!"

She hugged me back.

"I know you will."

"Well that settles it!" Mr. Salino said. "I am so glad you'll be joining us Maggie. I'll give you some information tomorrow about it at school! Now I must be going. It was lovely meeting you all! Maggie is very lucky. Again you did beautifully tonight Maggie; it's your night so enjoy it!"

"We are lucky too." Claire said.

"Well, as I said before it's time to celebrate!" Lennie said. "And even more so. I know just the place. Sister Francine would you mind if I took Maggie out for a congratulatory ice cream sundae?"

Sister Francine laughed.

"If she's not too tired."

Hmm…ice cream. Uh duh is the Pope Catholic?

"No I'm not!" I said excitedly.

"Alright then." She said. "Just make sure it is not too late. It's still a school night you know."

"You have my word." Lennie said handing me my coat.

"Then have fun Maggie!" Sister Francine said. "Here give me those flowers and I will put them in some water for you. Enjoy your night dear, you deserve it!"

I was grinning like mad as I handed her my bouquet.

"Hey counselors!" Lennie said turning to Jack and Claire. "The invitation is open to you too you know."

"Umm…" Jack started.

"What and miss an ice cream sundae, you kidding?" Claire said. "Count us in!"

Jack looked at her somewhat annoyed she made the decision. He really was tired, wanted a drink and wanted to go to sleep…with Claire in his arms.

"Come on Jack." Claire said seeing his look. "It's Maggie's night after all."

Damn she was good.

"Alright." He said. "I'll just put it on your tab."

Lennie and I were already out the door with Jack and Claire not far behind.

* * *

We walked a few blocks until we came to a staircase.

"O'Mallory's?" I read the sign over it.

"Yup." Lennie said. "I wonder if old man Tim O'Mallory still works here?"

We walked in and down another flight of stairs. Inside the place had dim, yellowed lights. There was a bar and a few tables and chairs with a dartboard and a pool table. A few guys were sitting at the bar just sipping on some beers.

"Don't let the look fool ya kiddo." Lennie said. "Way back then people used to flood into these bars looking for their big break to fame."

"Huh." I said.

"Lennie…Lennie Briscoe!?" A man's voice echoed. "Good God is that you!?"

"Tim!" Lennie yelled as a stout man with an Irish accent approached us. He had a mop of gray hair and was wearing an apron over his white shirt with rolled sleeves.

He gave Lennie a hug.

"What brings you back here!?" He said. "It's been ages!!"

"I know." Lennie said. "Traded the vodkas in for diet coke and coffee."

"Ah good for you!" Tim said happily. "But that still doesn't excuse you for not coming back here! Why you know I make the best coffee in town!"

"Oh you mean the sludge that I thought came from your back sink?" Lennie said jokingly.

Suddenly Tim noticed me slightly hiding behind Lennie.

"Well, my, my who's this little lass behind you?" He said kneeling down to me. "She's no taller than a horsefly."

Lennie laughed.

"This Tim, is Ms. Maggie Richmond." He said. "She may just be the next Rosemary Clooney."

"Is that right?"

"Gave one hell of a performance at St. Anthony's Christmas Pageant tonight! Sang on the stage all by herself and knocked them dead."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Maggie." He said extending his large hand to me. "I must be sure to be the first person in line when your record comes out then."

I grinned and blushed lightly as he shook my hand.

"It's a big night for her Tim." Lennie said not sparing anything on the bragging. "She also just got asked to join a hard hitting youth choir. So tonight were are celebrating! You still do those famous ice cream sundaes?"

"Absolutely!" Tim said. "I made quite a bit for you once upon a time."

He then leaned down to me.

"That's why he's got the bit of the belly." He whispered.

I giggled.

Lennie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, well make an extra special one for Maggie here and get me a cup of your sludge. You want anything you two?" Lennie asked Jack and Claire.

"Coffee." Claire said. "Light."

"Scotch." Jack answered.

"Coming right up!" Tim said as he went back to the bar. Meanwhile we took a seat at a table at the far end of the pub.

"There's a reason why I brought you here Maggie." Lennie said as I took a seat next to him. "You see here at O'Mallory's it's like going back in time. This is how a lot of pubs looked before you even existed."

"Oh?"

"When I was a kid, my old man used to take me to pubs like these. He'd knock back a few, play some darts, and listen to the music playing on the record players…when I got older those switched to jukeboxes."

He pointed to the large jukebox in the corner.

"Fancier places actually had people sing on stage. That's how a lot of singers got their big break. They were work for mere pennies and into the night, but they didn't care, it was the music that kept them going."

Just then Tim appeared with our order. He placed a large ice cream sundae down in front of me.

"Just for you Miss Maggie." He said. Then he pulled out a candy cane and stuck it in."

"A little gift for you from me!" He said. "Those candy canes are good for you too; cools the throat!"

"Better than the alternative!" Lennie said remembering how some singers chose the bottle after a night of performing.

"Thank you." I said and I started to eat. It really was good.

"Hey Tim, that jukebox of yours still works?" Lennie asked.

"Of course!" He said as he gave Jack his scotch. "I don't think I even replaced the music lists. It's just a little dusty."

"Here Maggie." Lennie said extending his hand. "Let's get some music going."

We walked over to the jukebox and looked through the selection.

"I don't know any of these singers." I said.

"I figured you wouldn't." Lennie said with a laugh. "They were all before your time."

I flipped through the selections.

"Hey you said I could be the next Rosemary…something." I said. "Is there any of her music on here?"

Lennie grinned.

"Definitely." He said. "And it's Rosemary Clooney. Ah here's a good one."

He had me put some quarters in and set the song to play. Rosemary's voice came on singing "You'll Never Know."

We walked back to the table.

"Decided on good ole Rosemary." Lennie said to Jack and Claire as we sat back down.

"She sounds sad." I said listening to the lyrics.

"Well she is." Claire said. "She's talking about someone she loved very much."

"Are all of her songs like that?" I asked.

Lennie shook his head.

"Not all of them." He said. "But not all songs have to be happy too. Sometimes the blues is what you need at the moment. You may be going through a tough time and a happy song just isn't going to cut it."

"But does the audience not like that?" I asked. "Don't they want to hear something that will make them smile?"

"Unfortunately not everyone in the world is very happy Maggie." Jack said. "Music can be a good friend when there is no one to relate to about how you are feeling."

"Hmm, but won't it make them feel worse?"

Claire sighed.

"Sometimes." She said. "But then again, like Jack said it's like having a friend nearby. With it you can cry or you can laugh and dance and just let out emotions you are feeling at that time. It's like you are not alone."

"I see." I said as I took another spoonful of ice cream. I still didn't quite understand it. I would though…later on.

Tim O'Mallory came back over to us to see if the adults needed any refills and to talk to me.

"You know something Miss Maggie." He said. "I knew Lennie here when he was still wearing a policeman's uniform. Used to come in after work for a drink and shoot the breeze. Would challenge the whole room to a game of darts or pool if it was a good night."

"Really?" I asked.

Lennie laughed.

"Not the best moves on my part." He said. "Hence why I switched to soda and coffee!"

"Always a stickler for punishment." Tim said. He then looked over at Jack and Claire.

"Are you this one's mom and dad?" He asked them.

Okay…that was growing old quick.

Claire just chuckled.

"No, no…just some friends of Maggie's."

"Ah I see." He said looking somewhat confused.

Lennie made a move then.

"Hey Tim you get the bar remodeled?" He asked. "Looks new."

"Oh yeah…had it done a few years ago." He said. "Here I'll show ya."

Lennie excused himself and walked over to Tim.

"Nice finish." Lennie said.

"It is." Tim asked. "But really Lennie, I thought for sure those two were her parents. She your niece or something? "

Lennie shook his head.

"I wish." He said. "No, Maggie actually was involved in a case my partner and I had a few years ago. Father was a poker addict who owed a large sum to a not so friendly loan shark. Needless to say both parents were dead when we got the call. Maggie thank god was hiding in a closet unharmed."

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." Tim answered.

"Exactly." He said. "Those two actually were the prosecutors in her parent's murder trial. She was sent to Sister Francine's Orphanage afterwards. But for some reason, none of us have seemed to ya know…let go of her…after it all happened. She's definitely a little spitfire and really you should have heard her sing tonight…it was amazing."

Tim smiled over at me where Claire just stole a spoonful of my sundae.

"I remember you feeling the same way about your daughter." Tim answered.

Lennie frowned lightly.

"Yeah." He said. "I guess in some ways I am treating her like I should have treated my own kids. I sometimes see my girls in her."

Tim sighed.

"You're doing a nice thing." Tim said. "You used to tell me about all those kids you'd cuff and how much it bothered the hell out of you to see them so young becoming hardened criminals. By the looks of it, you and those prosecutors over there are trying to make sure that doesn't happen to her."

"I suppose."

"Children in Maggie's situation need that." He said. "They need elders they can turn to when they feel alone. They need someone to help guide them through life. Good job Lennie."

Lennie laughed lightly.

"Thanks…what do I owe ya?" He asked pulling out his wallet.

Tim smiled and shook his head.

"On the house." He said. "Just make sure you come back and visit and bring Ms. Maggie with you."

* * *

Meanwhile I was sitting with Jack and Claire finishing my sundae as I watched Jack take another sip of scotch.

"What is that stuff?" I asked him.

He eyed me.

"Stuff you're too young to have." He said. "It's not good for you anyway."

I looked at him weird.

"So why do you drink it?"

"It's not good for twelve year olds; I didn't say it wasn't good for me."

I laughed while Claire rolled her eyes. I then saw Jack eyeing the dart board. For some reason he took a larger sip when he looked at it. I turned around to see.

"You play darts?" I asked.

"Used to." He said. "Long time ago."

"We have a dart board at home." I said. "But we don't really know how to play and I can never hit the bulls eye."

"It's a matter of skill." He said.

"Can you show me?" I asked.

Jack shook his head.

"Not right now." He said. "I'm too tired."

I frowned and Claire noticed.

"Oh come on Jack." She said. "One round won't hurt you."

Jack sighed. Would this night just end already?

"Alright, come on."

I grinned and got up with him to the dart board. He pulled the darts from the board and came back over to me. Looking down at me he frowned.

"The board is higher than you are." He said. Turning to a nearby table he pulled a chair out.

"Stand on this." He said. I got on and found myself practically at eye level with him. He then chuckled.

"You know when I was a kid, my father used to have hold me up so I could reach the dartboard."

"You?" I said. "You were short?"

"For a couple of years." He said handing me the darts. "Then I shot up. Okay, show me how you throw."

I did so and the dart barely reached the end of the board.

Jack then took his turn and the dart hit right near the bulls eye.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Took a lot of practice." He said. I took another shot and again the dart barely stayed in the board.

"My arm keeps shaking when I do this." I said.

"You gotta keep it still." He said. "It's not easy."

Again he shot and again, closer to the bulls eye.

"I'm off tonight." He said.

"Show off." I joked.

"Here." He said taking my arm. "You know how to eye the bulls eye right? It's just a matter of aiming for it."

Steadying my arm he had me throw. This time it was actually inside the board.

"See…there you go." He said. Jack handed me his darts. "Try again."

Again he held my arm and I threw the dart, this time it was closer to the bulls eye."

"Good." He said. "Now try it without my help."

I did as was told and BAM, right smack center in the bulls eye!

Jack looked over and his eyes widened.

"I hit it!" I squealed.

"You did." He said. "See just took a few practice shots!!"

"Yeah Maggie!" I heard Lennie yell. In fact the whole bar was applauding me. I blushed and got down from the chair.

Claire got up and handed me my coat.

"Good job!" She said. "But it's late and if we don't get you home now Sister Francine won't be happy. Thanks Mr. O'Mallory! What do I owe you for the coffee and Maggie's ice cream?"

"Like I said to Lennie." He yelled. "On the house. Just make sure you come back Miss Maggie! Maybe next time I will have you sing a few tunes, eh?"

I made a face at that thought.

"Hey the kid ain't cheap ya know Tim!" Lennie said as he came up to us. "You can't afford her! 'Night!"

* * *

We walked back up into the Manhattan winter. Again it started snowing and everything was covered in white. Lennie was right next to me and made me put my hat and gloves on.

"Last thing you need is to get sick." He said. "Sister Francine will kill us both if she caught you out here without the proper gear."

I laughed and turned around to see Jack and Claire talking and dragging behind.

"That was a nice thing you did tonight for Maggie." Claire said.

Jack shrugged.

"You asked me too."

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Not just the darts, but what you said to her back at the school, about her always being in our thoughts. You meant it…didn't you?"

Jack shrugged.

"I did." He said. "It's the same thing I tell my daughter. I can't be there in person but she is always in the forefront of my mind. I may not be father of the year…far from it…obviously, but she is the most important thing in the world to me."

Claire smiled.

"And Maggie's up there to." Jack said. "I'll admit I find myself wondering about her too, what she's doing and if she's okay."

"I see." Claire said.

They were silent for a couple of moments as they watched Lennie and me up ahead joking around.

"So." Claire said. "You wanna come back to my place after we drop Maggie off?"

Jack made a sly smile. He had already planned on asking her if she wanted to go back to his apartment.

"Well I don't know." He said. "If you don't think it would hurt me."

Seeing that he was joking about her earlier statement that night about playing darts with me Claire knew that called for payback

She scooped up some snow that had been collecting on a railing and chucked it at him.

"Smart ass." She said. That took Jack by surprise, but instead of getting pissed off he grabbed some snow off the ground.

"Oh don't you dare McCoy." Claire said as she backed away from him.

"Don't I dare what?" He asked. "You mean this!"

Claire had her back turned just as the snow ball hit her.

"Now who's the smart ass?"

"Alright that's it! Claire yelled grabbing some snow and throwing it at Jack missing his face by inches. Then an all out battle began.

Lennie and I turned around when we heard the commotion and were shocked to see Jack and Claire running around and throwing snowballs at each other.

"Well this is a first." Lennie said scratching his head.

"Uh huh." I answered puzzled at seeing them, especially Jack acting so out of character.

"Wanna get them?" He asked me smiling.

Did he even have to ask?

With a nod he and I both scooped up some snow and just as Claire and Jack were catching their breaths and then with two steady throws BAM! They looked up to see Lennie and I staring at them.

"Hey counselors!" Lennie yelled. "Whatever happened to acting your age?!"

"Yeah!?" I yelled.

Jack and Claire both looked at each other and knew. Oh yeah, lawyers vs. detective and kid. It was war!

"Went out the window!" Jack yelled as he got some snow.

"Uh oh." Lennie said turning around and grabbing my hand. "Head for the hills Maggie!"

"Hey just because you are detective doesn't mean you can't outrun me!" Claire yelled as she grabbed some snow herself.

They chased after us and the next thing I knew a snowball smacked my hat right off my head and I saw Jack grinning at me. Oh he was in trouble! I grabbed some snow and chucked it at him just as Claire socked Lennie good. It was like that all the way back to the orphanage.

* * *

Sister Francine was busy clearing up the kitchen from a late night snack some kids had had when she heard the sounds of running and screaming outside. She hurried to the window to see the four of us goofing around throwing snow at each other. I was laughing so hard than I had in a long time. It warmed her heart she would tell me.

"Go get him Maggie!" Claire yelled.

"Hey I thought you were on my side!" Jack yelled as I ran after him.

"Changed my mind!"

Sister Francine came outside just as I hurled one more snowball at Jack. It hit him in the arm.

"Gotcha!" I yelled.

"Oh my!" Sister Francine said. "What is going on here!?"

"Playing in the snow." I answered in between a laugh.

"I can see that." She said. "Child you are a mess!"

"Sorry about that Sister Francine." Lennie said. "I guess we got a little carried away. I hope we aren't too late in getting Maggie home."

"Not at all, and I am glad to see you all had some fun." Sister Francine said. Then she looked down at me. "But you young lady are heading upstairs right now and into the shower. Last thing I need is you catching your death out here."

"Yes Sister." I said breathlessly.

"Did you three want to come in for coffee and warm up?" Sister Francine asked.

"Nah we got an early day tomorrow!" Lennie said. "At least I do anyway."

He bent down and gave me a hug.

"Good job tonight Maggie." He said. "Again you were wonderful."

"Thanks Lennie." I said.

Claire was next and also gave her final congratulations and promised she would call me in a few days. I then turned to Jack.

"Thanks for showing me how to play darts Jack!" I said.

Jack smiled.

"My pleasure."

Of course I gave him a quickie hug and ran inside to warm up before Sister Francine could wait any longer.

"Thank you again." She said to them as she watched me run upstairs. "You have no idea how much it meant to her that you came to the pageant. You certainly made that child's night."

"For Maggie." Claire said. "Anytime, 'night Sister Francine."

Everyone then said their goodbyes and left.

When I went up to my room after taking my shower I saw that Sister Francine had put my flowers in a vase on the nightstand next to my bed. Sitting next to the vase was the card. Smiling I opened the card and re-read it. Sister Francine and Father Patrick always say that God works in mysterious ways. Maybe it was God's doing and not Mother Nature that shorted out the power at school giving Lennie, Claire, and Jack time to make it in time before I was to sing.

Well, whichever divine intervention that may have played into it, I thanked them all before falling asleep. I also told him thanks for everyone at the 2 7 and One Hogan Place. After all they ALL might not have been there, but they sure as hell were there in spirit in my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Still got some time, good moment to put the face on. Ugh…why us women have to go through so much just to make ourselves presentable is beyond me. I mean I like looking pretty, but still, the routine is insane. I remember the first time I wore makeup. Believe it or not it was a week after the Christmas concert and another interesting moment in my pre-teen years.

* * *

Two days after the Christmas Concert the school was in another tizzy. A few weeks' beforehand fliers had been posted around the school talking about the annual Holiday Cotillion. It was a big thing at my school apparently and the sixth graders were actually more excited about it because it was considered their first real fancy dance. And I mean fancy. Girls were talking about the new dresses they got and how where they were getting their hair done…and of course who they were going with.

Once again, I feigned oblivion. Long after my parents had been murdered I had come to and settled with the conclusion that I was the odd duckling. Boys asking me out and going to cotillions I believed were a thing I wasn't meant to be a part of. I saw myself that Saturday night sitting at home in the orphanage munching on popcorn and watching "It's a Wonderful Life" until I fell asleep on the couch.

It was just after school that I got another surprise. Standing at my locker gathering my books that was needed for my homework, Trevor Howell came up to me. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking down at the ground.

"Hey Maggie." He said. "Uh…you going home now?"

I gave him a look.

"Well I don't plan on sleeping here." I said. "The last bell did just ring five minutes ago."

"Oh yeah." He said. "Umm…if you want…can I walk you?"

This was new.

"I have to go to the elementary school and pick up some of the younger kids."

It was no secret; even in middle school everyone knew that I was an orphan. All of the teachers had been informed of my special circumstances just by forms needing to be signed and what not and of course…word leaks. A lot of the kids still gave me weird looks and asked about the murder, but instead of throwing punches like I used to, I heeded Mike Logan's advice, as much as the jeers pierced me when I walked away. That's the other thing that stinks about being a pre-teen, for some reason, puberty can also grant you a nasty attitude.

"Oh." Trevor said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You can come with me if you want." I said.

Trevor smiled.

"Sure." He said.

Walking home with Trevor was nice. After we got the younger kids we all walked home together. The kids kept climbing all over me and Trevor, wanting piggy back rides and such. It was fun. All this time I kept looking at Trevor and suddenly my stomach felt all fluttery and I was noticing things about him I had never noticed before…like…man were his always that green…and whoa he is strong. I also felt a little warm, but a good warm.

We got the kids home and Trevor hung out with me on the stoop for a bit.

"So yeah." He said. "That was fun."

"Uh huh." I answered nodding my head. "Well guess I'll see ya at school!"

I was about go inside.

"Maggie!" Trevor called after me. "Hold on a second."

"What?"

He rubbed his head and shuffled his feet in the snow.

"You know that dance coming up next week?"

"Yeah?"

He gulped.

"You…uh…you going with anybody?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Nah." I said. "I am probably just going to stay home."

"Oh." Trevor said. "Cuz you know I was thinking that maybe…if you want…we could…you know?"

Spit it out boy.

"No I don't know." I said somewhat puzzled.

He sighed.

"You wanna go to the dance with me?" He asked sounding defeated.

Give the boy a cookie, by George he got it out! Of course that wasn't what I was thinking at that time. More like…what the hell!?

"Uhhh." Was all I could come up with.

"I mean you don't have to." He said. "I just thought that it could be fun and stuff and we are always hanging out at school, but if you don't want to that's okay."

My face must have been red as a tomato by now as did Trevor's. But I wasn't stupid either. I had been prey to many a joke in the past. I would try to be strong, but often found myself crying in my room until Sister Francine or Father Patrick would talk to me. Sometimes I would hear from Claire and Lennie and even Jack, Ray, and Adam on occasion when it got really bad.

"Look if this is some kind of joke Trevor." I said. "It's not funny and you can tell Miranda or Sean or whoever, to just knock it off!"

Miranda Gallagher and Sean Calvin were two of the more popular kids and I was their play thing from time to time. They would spread rumors about me to everyone and made fun of everything from how I looked to my voice to where I lived. Miranda was furious about the fact that I had been asked to sing a solo in the Christmas Pageant. By the first week rumors flew that Mr. Salino just felt sorry for me and that my singing wasn't that great in the first place.

Trevor looked up at me stunned.

"Sean and Miranda?" He said. "What are you talking about?"

I made a face.

"What you don't hear the things they say about me?" I said. "Or the jokes they get people to play on me?"

Trevor shook his head.

"I don't listen to what they say." He said. "Sean just likes to push people around and Miranda is so annoying! All she does is brag about everything!"

He looked back up at me.

"I swear Maggie." He said. "I am not playing a joke on you."

"Really?" I said. "I'll find out if you are."

Trevor smiled.

"I swear." He said. "You can even take out one of Sister Francine's Bibles and I'll swear on it!"

I had once told Trevor that if Sister Francine ever thought one of us was lying she would pull out her sacred Bible and said for us to swear on it. For us more impressionable kids, we caved and told the truth. The older ones sometimes didn't give a damn and would swear even if they were lying. They were the ones that pulled all kinds of stunts and didn't care what they did as long as they didn't get caught. Lennie once told me…

"They have the abilities to change the situation, but they don't believe in themselves enough to do it. Someone took that from them long ago."

I just looked at Trevor. He did seem sincere…I guess.

"I won't take out a bible." I said staring at the ground. "Alright…I'll go with you."

Louder, I don't think he quite heard you.

"What?" He said.

I sighed.

"Okay…I'll go with you." I said. "But if I found out this was some joke I swear I will get you for it! I have cops friends you know!"

Trevor just looked stunned.

"Awesome!" He said. "And I really mean it Maggie, I'm not tricking you or anything. Can I have your phone number?"

"What for?"

He shrugged.

"My mom wanted me to get your phone number so she can talk to Sister Francine and get the low down on what we are doing. And hey I never called you before!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What your mom not happy that you're going to the dance with a "city orphan?"

Trevor shook his head as he pulled out a piece of loose leaf paper, a pen, and began to write his number.

"Nah…she doesn't care about that." He said as he tore of the piece with his phone number. "She just wants to know what's going on in case she has to work that night and to tell Sister Francine to take lots of pictures."

I had forgotten about that. Trevor told me his mother was a night nurse at a hospital. She worked really long hours because they needed the money. Mr. Howell skipped out on them when Trevor was four. She couldn't make the Christmas Pageant and Trevor had to get a ride home with a neighbor who watched him at night. The woman worked really hard and loved Trevor very much. That's why Trevor never held any grudges against her when she missed important events like the pageant. What she did was truly out of love for her son.

"Oh."

"But you mean it?" He said as he handed me the paper. "You'll go with me?"

I shrugged as I scrawled down the number.

"Sure why not?"

Trevor smiled.

"Okay then!" He said. "Well I gotta get home now before Mrs. Klein gets worried! I'll see ya later Maggie!"

"See ya." I said as I watched him run down the street, my heart beating a little faster and a smile spreading across my face.

* * *

Little did I know that Sister Francine had been watching the whole scene from the window, so when I walked into the door and told her what happened immediately I was the subject of interrogation.

"Oh my, does our little Maggie have a boyfriend!" Sister Francine asked. "And Trevor Howell, such a sweet boy!"

"He's not my boyfriend." I said.

"Well you are going to the dance aren't you?"

I sighed. There were a couple of problems.

1) Do I trust Trevor?

2) What am I going to wear?

3) Do I even know how to dance?

And the mother of all questions…

4) Why the hell did I agree to this?

Questions 2-4 gave me the most trouble. Question 1 will easily be solved. If Trevor was INDEED playing a joke on me, then screw my deal with Mike…for one time. I'll knock him good and I'm sure Mike won't be against it for a joke as serious as this one.

As for 2-4 I knew there was only one person I could speak to about this.

"Sister Francine can I use the phone?" I asked.

"Of course."

I went to the phone and dialed the number for One Hogan Place.

* * *

When I called, Claire thankfully was the one who answered the phone. When I told her what had happened, she of course teased me about Trevor being my boyfriend. I didn't feel comfortable in the orphanage talking about my problems though with everyone milling around.

"Claire." I asked. "Can I come over?"

"Well I maybe stuck in the office for awhile on some paperwork, but if you don't mind that and maybe running a few errands, then sure."

"I don't mind." I said.

"Then by all means come on over." She said. "I'll let the guard know you are stopping by."

"Okay." I said and hung up. Grabbing some bus money I told Sister Francine where I was going. It was Friday night and she allowed it provided I got home at a decent hour and to take a cab if it got too late. Unfortunately while riding on that bus, I was blissfully unaware that Claire had told Jack and Adam about my newest up and coming adventure. Oh what a trip this was going to be.

* * *

When I got to One Hogan Place the guard let me through and I went straight to Claire's office. Indeed she was sitting at her desk working on some depositions. Jack was in his office with his head down reading something in a thick law book. Adam's door was closed so I figured he was working on something important.

"Hey Maggie." Claire said as I took off my coat. "So you got a dance coming up huh?"

"Yup." I said.

"And a boy asked you."

"Yup."

"Well, aren't you excited?"

"Nope."

Claire looked at me and motioned for me to sit down.

"Why not?" She asked.

"A lot of reasons."

"Such as?"

"I don't have a dress for one thing." I said. "All the girls keep talking about these fancy dresses they are going to be wearing and I only have some skirts and blouses, not that I care."

Claire smiled.

"Don't lie to me Maggie." She said. "You do care and I understand. You want to look pretty, not that you already are, but you don't want to wear just an outfit you wore at a pageant or to church or something. You want it to be special. Something that will knock the socks off this boy when he sees you."

I smiled shyly.

"Yeah." I whispered. Claire looked down at me.

"You like him don't you?"

I immediately stared up at her stunned.

"No I don't." I said. "He's just…my friend."

"Uh huh." Claire said. "Is that why your cheeks are redder than ever? I bet you have butterflies in your stomach whenever you see him too am I right?"

Right on the money honey.

"Uhhh."

"I see." Claire said. "Well Maggie, you don't have to worry about the dress part. Tomorrow you and I will go shopping for the perfect dress for this dance."

"Aw no Claire don't." I said. "I don't know if Sister Francine will like that."

Claire grinned.

"I doubt that and she can come with us if she wants." She said. "And we'll consider this your Christmas gift from me to you. I won't take no for an answer."

Well that solves problem 2 now onto 3.

"There's another thing." I said.

"Which is?"

"I don't know how to dance."

Claire dramatically flopped back in her seat.

"Don't know how to dance!?" She said. "Maggie's that is a laugh."

"Huh?" I asked.

Claire shook her head chuckling.

"Never mind." She said. "Look Maggie, dancing really is easy. You just move your body to the music, that's all."

"I know THAT." I said. "But what if Trevor asks me to slow dance with him?"

"Oh." She said. "You mean THAT dancing?"

"Yeah THAT dancing."

"You tell him to keep his hands where you can see them." A voice interrupted. I turned to see Adam standing in the doorway. I smiled.

"Hi Adam." I said. "I hope it is okay I came by."

Adam smiled lightly.

"Anytime young lady." He said. "And so am I overhearing that you are going to a dance?"

He put his hand on my chair. Immediately I blushed.

"Maybe." I said.

"Who's the lucky boy?"

"Just a kid from school."

"I see."

"Maggie's a little shy about slow dancing with him."

I turned to Claire embarrassed.

"CLAIRE!?"

Adam just laughed.

"You are, huh?"

I sigh, admitting defeat.

"Yeah." I said.

Adam just smiled.

"Hold on a minute." He said then he went to the door that connected to Jack's office.

"McCoy get in here." He said. Jack looked up from his book and was up from his desk and obediently came into the office.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Maggie's got news." Claire said.

Oh great I have to tell Jack now? What's he going to say? Although he did already know, the onus was on me. Humiliation, thy name is Maggie Richmond.

"I got asked to a dance." I said quietly.

"I can't hear you when you mumble like that." Jack said. "You know how to speak properly."

I rolled my eyes.

"I got asked to the Christmas Cotillion." I said annoyingly.

"Oh." He said with a slight smile. "Good for you. Nice boy I hope?"

"Yeah."

"Maggie's not sure how to slow dance." Claire said. "It's her very first cotillion."

"I see." Jack said.

"So you do." Adam said. "Now, go into my office, get my record player, and hook it up."

Jack looked at him annoyed.

"Why me?"

Adam crossed his arms.

"Because I give you a paycheck and your title says Executive Assistant to the District Attorney or did you forget?"

"Assistant meaning slave." Claire grinned. "As I so well know."

Jack glared.

"I am higher ranking than you are." He said walking into Adam's office. "I could just have you get it."

"You don't ask a lady to do grunt work!" Adam said. "That's your job, but Claire move those chairs out of the way please."

I was laughing. There really was a lot of camaraderie in the District Attorney's Office.

"And grab the Glen Miller and the Sinatra vinyls that are in the cabinet!" Adam yelled to Jack.

"Should I get you a scotch in here I am at it?" Jack asked sarcastically as he brought in the record player.

"Not a bad idea." Adam said. "You want one Claire?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Scotch will do and get a club soda for Maggie. And I'd better not catch you sneaking some for yourself; you have your own collection." Adam said really layering it on. I actually don't like club soda but this was too funny to pass up.

"Ha Ha." Jack said as he hooked up the record player. Adam then put set up the record while Jack got the drinks. A soft sounding orchestra came into play.

"Moonlight Serenade, perfect." Adam said. "Come here Maggie."

I walked over to Adam.

"Okay young lady, you want to know how to slow dance, this is how you do it." He said as he took my hand and put my other one on his shoulder and his free one on my hip. Within moments we were moving or rather he was moving me. He actually was really good. Even Jack and Claire were quite impressed as they stood behind Claire's desk.

"Now when you are dancing with him, if this boy is worth it, the only thing you'll notice in the room is him and I sure as hell don't doubt that he'll only be focusing on you. It'll just be the two of you and the music" He said.

"But what if I step on his shoes or something?" I asked.

Adam smiled.

"Then you laugh it off and continue where you were." Adam said. "That's what I did. Took me quite a bit of tries. My girlfriend at the time was ready to kill me."

I laughed.

"But you got the hang of it right?" I asked.

Adam laughed.

"Maggie, I not only got the hang of it, but that girlfriend eventually became the Mrs. Adam Schiff you know today!"

"Really?" I asked.

Adam was grinning.

"Really." He said. "And the song you are hearing right now, is the song we danced to at our wedding."

"Cynthia must have loved you enough to sacrifice so many shoes then." Jack said with a laugh.

Adam glared at him.

"Watch it." Adam said. "If you've got all the answers, then why don't you show us how it's done?"

Immediately Jack knew he should have held his tongue.

"Oh so now your afraid too?" Adam asked.

Before Jack could respond Claire nudged him.

"You stepped in it Jack." Claire said.

Jack sighed.

"Fine." He said tiredly. He walked over to me as Adam walked over to Claire.

"May I have this dance Ms. Kincaid?"

Claire smiled and accepted and soon they were dancing along with Jack and I. Jack did seem to know what he was doing. He even spun me a little. It was almost like he was enjoying it. At least I was.

"Did you used to dance a lot when you were my age?" I asked him.

"A little bit." He said as he turned me. "You seem to be getting the hang of it. Although if you were any shorter I could have you dancing on my shoes."

"Then stop being so tall." I said teasing him about his own height.

Just then I smacked into Claire's desk, not hard of course.

"For God's sake Jack watch where you are leading the girl." Adam said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Jack shook his head.

"No that was me, its hard to dance in such a small room." He said. "Come on."

I looked over at Adam and Claire and saw that they were dancing really well and having fun.

It was a rare moment indeed, thankfully the shades were partially drawn and everyone on the floor was used to Adam's music by then so it wasn't any shock to. Even Jack seemed to be having fun with me as his dance partner and we even got cute as he took both my hands and spun me gently.

It got even better as Adam turned off the Glen Miller album and changed to the Frank Sinatra one.

"Alright back to me Maggie. You two." He said pointing to Jack and Claire. "Pair up."

He turned on the song "Come Rain or Come Shine" as I bounced back over to Adam while Jack and Claire were suddenly nervous as they stared at each other.

"Guess we should do as he says." Jack said scratching the back his head, his face a little red.

"Yeah." Claire said.

Looking back on that moment, they looked like two scared teenagers. It actually was quite cute. But soon they were slowly dancing to the music. I was having a lot of fun with Adam as he then spun me. When I looked over at Jack and Claire they really were dancing…well…beautifully actually. Claire even laughed lightly when Jack twirled her.

"I think we might be outdone by those two Maggie." Adam said. "But just watch them. They got it right."

I nodded. Adam and I stopped dancing for a moment and just watched Jack and Claire who were completely oblivious. It was like Adam had said; it was just the two of them and the music…nothing else. I hopped onto Claire's desk and put my chin in my hand while Adam stood behind the desk with his arms crossed in a relaxed state. I was smiling watching the two of them enjoy it. I suddenly wondered if my parents ever had a moment like that.

The music ended and they stopped dancing, but didn't stop looking at each other…until they heard the sound of applause. They both turned to see Adam and me clapping.

"Well done." Adam said. "You both get an A for effort."

Jack and Claire immediately broke up and tried to come out of it.

"Uh yeah." Claire said turning to Jack. "Thanks for the dance Jack."

"You too Claire." Jack said clearing his throat.

"Once again, you stun me Jack." Adam said. "Very nice."

He then looked down at me.

"One bit of advice Maggie when you're dancing, if you sense that boy's hands wandering into uncharted territory, you knock him away!"

"Huh?" I asked.

Claire cleared her throat.

"Come on Maggie get your coat." She said. "If I know these guys, they are hungry. Let's go grab some take out."

"But what does Adam mean by uncharted territory?" I asked as we walked out of the office.

"I'll tell you in a bit." She said.

Jack meanwhile snuck back to his office to finish his work. Adam just laughed when he saw his seasoned EADA scurry away as fast as he could. But he wasn't blind to the small smile Jack couldn't seem to get rid of for the rest of the evening.

Later that night Jack would be swearing to Claire that his hands had NOT been wandering.

* * *

The day of the cotillion found me a mess. Hence, bringing us to question 4: WHY THE HELL WAS I DOING THIS!? I mean looking at the pretty dress and the new shoes Claire had bought with me was definitely nice to see, but really, what if it all was a gag. What if Trevor was really playing a trick on me and I was going to go to this dance and be the laughing stock of the entire place? Needless to say by the time I needed to start getting ready, Sister Francine found me hidden under the covers of my bed.

"Oh Maggie." She said dramatically. "Stop your worrying."

"I'm not worrying." I said from underneath the covers.

"Then why are you under there?" She asked. "You need to get into the shower and start getting ready. Claire is going to be here soon to help you."

Claire had promised she'd cover and help add the finishing touches.

"Don't wanna." I said.

"You're being childish."

"I am a child."

"Thank God in a year you won't be able to use that excuse." She said. "Now come on Maggie, I know you have your concerns, but really I do think this boy is being serious. His mother was quite a sweet woman and I don't think she'd let him pull a stunt like that."

True to her word Trevor's mom had called and she and Sister Francine shot the breeze.

All I could do was grumble.

"I guess you could stay home." Sister Francine said with a sigh. "An extra pair of hands to help me clean the bathrooms this evening would be a great advantage."

Say what now? I poked my head out from under the covers.

"I especially need help scrubbing those bath tubs, those little ones make such a mess…and the toilets…

ZOOM…..out I was from my bed and into the bathroom. Once Sister Francine heard the shower she chuckled.

"Works every time." She said.

While I was in the shower getting cleaned up (I had just learned to shave my legs too without hurting myself…yeah lets not go there), Claire had just shown up and unexpectedly with guests. Apparently Lennie believed this was good practice for Ray when his girls started meeting boys so those two were in tow and of course…so was Jack. Who were they all kidding, with the exception of Claire, those three wanted to see the kind of boy Trevor was and to see him and I off.

Sister Francine of course greeted them and told them of my plight.

"The child is going to need much moral support." She had told them.

Just then…

"GAAHHH WHY THE HELL AM I DOING THIS!?" My voice echoed from the upstairs surprising them all.

"Margaret Richmond you watch your language!" Sister Francine yelled from downstairs.

"And that's my cue." Claire said going on up the stairs.

"Should we call for back up?" Ray asked.

Claire laughed.

"I should be fine, but I'll let you know." And up she disappeared.

"Thank God I'm no girl." Lennie said.

"So am I." Ray said. "You'd sure make one UGLY woman."

I think more than person told Lennie that.

Jack and Sister Francine just laughed.

* * *

"He's not going to show up." I said sitting in front of my mirror in my bathrobe as Claire did my hair.

"Yes he is." She said. "You're worrying over nothing."

"And what if he does and I find out it's all a big prank."

"I doubt it." She said as she began pinning some of my hair up. But in the slim to none chance it, then you tell us and we'll go over and kick their butts for you."

"Great." I mumble.

"Just calm down." She said. "Close your eyes."

I did so as she used some hair spray on my hair.

"There." She said turning me back round to the mirror. "What do you think?"

I looked back in the mirror and was shocked. Claire had really done a good job. She had taken my brown curls (that I normally blew dry as straight as I could) and left some down and pinned the rest up with bobby pins and left a few tendrils hanging down my face.

"Whoa." I said.

"Is that a good whoa or a bad whoa?"

"Good whoa…definitely good." I said.

She smiled.

"I'm glad." She said. "Okay now face me."

I did so as Claire pulled some more stuff out of her bag. I could clearly see it was makeup.

"You ever wear makeup before?" She asked picking up a compact.

I shook my head.

"Just the play stuff when I was little."

"Well tonight its not play stuff." She said. "It's the real thing. We are going to bring out more of the beauty you already have."

She began to put the powder on my face. She said I was too young to need the tough stuff like liquid makeup and all that. Though I never thought she needed that kind of stuff. I always thought of Claire as beautiful. She never wore much makeup herself, just some cover up, her signature red lipstick, and of course her eye makeup. She told me that was the one feature she always played up. Jack would later tell me it was her eyes that made him go weak sometimes, that he could get lost in them.

After adding a bit of lipstick to my own lips, Claire finished.

"Take a look." She said. I turned to the mirror and once again I was amazed. I saw me of course, but a different me. Along with the powder, I was wearing a little blush, my eyes were played up with natural hues and I had on mascara and a barely noticeable nude lipstick.

"You like it?" She asked.

"I love it." I said.

"And it's still all you. You don't need a glob of makeup on to show the world how beautiful you are Maggie." She said. "You already are, just by being you. Makeup is just an extra add on."

I smiled and gave Claire a hug.

"Thanks Claire." I said.

"My pleasure." She answered. "Now go get that dress on. Your date is going to be here any minute."

Hehe…my date…little did Trevor know as he was walking up the stairs to the orphanage, he had no clue what he was walking in too. If a girl ever needed more reassurance that her date was going to be a gentleman all she needed was two New York City Detectives and a seasoned EADA.


	9. Chapter 9

To say that Trevor was entering a lion's den was an understatement. To say that he was entering hell would be an overstatement, so let's just say he was entering what was in between…he was entering a house where he was to meet three men…who looked at his date as their daughter…well 2 as daughter…1 maybe as a little sister or niece (Ray didn't have THAT many years on me). As most men realize, meeting a date's parents is basically like taking a good gamble. You have a 50/50 shot at winning their respect. If you take an miscalculated risk and lose…you basically are seen as demon spawn in the parent's eyes and find yourself being wished out of existence. Lennie and Jack still saw me as sweet little Maggie and like any father figure, they wished me to stay that way for a long period of time.

So when Trevor knocked on the door of the orphanage (after having a few moments to gander at Jack's motorcycle) he had no real idea what he was in for. Sister Francine though was the one to open the door.

"Trevor!" She said happily. "Look at you, such a handsome boy."

"Thanks Sister Francine." He said. He really did look quite cute in a black suit, white button up, and black tie. His hair was even held with some gel. "Is Maggie ready?"

Sister Francine ushered him in.

"Not just yet sweetheart." She said. "She's still making herself presentable. So why don't you take a seat? Give me your jacket."

Trevor then noticed the three gentlemen hanging out in the hallway. He found himself suddenly feeling very small as he was ushered into the living room.

"Uh..hi." He said to them as he fumbled around with the plastic that held my corsage.

"Hey there!" Lennie said approaching him with Jack and Ray right behind.

"Oh these are just friends of ours." Sister Francine said. "These gentlemen helped Maggie during a difficult time. This is Lennie Briscoe and behind him are Ray Curtis and Jack McCoy. Mr. Briscoe and Curtis are police detectives and Mr. McCoy is a lawyer."

"Oh!" Trevor said. "Are you guys the police officers that helped Maggie!"

Ray raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?" He asked.

Trevor nervously shrugged.

"Maggie talks a lot about you guys." He said. "Nice things about how you help her and stuff!"

"I see." Ray said.

"You and Maggie have been friends for a long while, huh Trevor?" Lennie asked.

Trevor nodded.

"Yes sir." He said remembering to mind his Ps and Qs. "Maggie and I have been friends since the 3rd grade."

"Then I guess its okay to say that you aren't playing games with Maggie about taking her to this dance." Jack then asked not beating around the bush. "We have known her since she was young and don't want to see her hurt."

Trevor once again gulped.

"No sir." He said. "I would never do anything to hurt Maggie."

Ray then chuckled and approached him.

"Okay you two take it easy on him." He said.

"Hey just giving him the play by play." Lennie said. "Since he knows we are cops and all and Jack is a big shot attorney…just making sure he knows the rules."

"You are going to bring her home at a decent hour right?" Jack said.

Trevor nodded.

"Right after the dance is over or unless Maggie wants to go early." He said. "It's up to her."

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Claire and I were just finishing up. She had just had me spritz some perfume on my wrists and neck and then she stood back to look at me.

"You look fantastic Maggie!" She said.

"I hope so." I said.

Claire put her finger to her lip in thought.

"Something is missing though." She said.

"What?" I asked looking back in the mirror. My hair was done, the makeup was set and the dress and shoes fit me to a T. I even had earrings on (my mom had my pediatrician pierce my ears when I was little).

Claire chuckled.

"I know." She said. She then reached behind her neck and unclasped the small pearl necklace she was wearing. Then she clasped it behind my own neck.

"Holy moley." I said thumbing the tiny pearls.

"A loan." She said. "My mom gave those to me for my sweet 16. And I think they look perfect on you."

I grinned at Claire. Just then I heard the familiar voices of Lennie, Ray and Jack downstairs…and Trevor. Claire's eyebrows also raised and the two of us raced over to the stair banister.

"So Trevor!" Lennie said. "You excited about this cotillion thing you got going on?"

He nodded quickly.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Oh my God." I said placing my head down on the banister. Claire could hardly keep herself from laughing. "What are they doing here!? You didn't tell me Lennie, Ray and Jack came by!!"

"Uhh…yeah slipped my mind." She said. "Apparently you weren't the only one a little curious about this dance." She said overhearing what they were saying to Trevor. "Poor guy, they are really making him sweat."

"I wish they wouldn't." I said. "I can take care of myself."

"You don't drink or smoke do ya?" Lennie asked. "Believe me we can tell if you do!"

"GAH WHY IS HE ASKING THAT!?" I nearly screamed.

Claire could barely control herself.

"Because they are VERY overprotective of you." Claire said. "And unfortunately at your age, many think they can experiment with stuff they shouldn't."

"I don't do that!" I said.

"Yeah but they want to make sure he doesn't either."

"Oh God!"

"Relax." She said. "Few more minutes then you make your grand entrance. Trust me on this one."

I just put my head down on the banister.

* * *

"You play any sports Trevor?" Ray asked.

"Baseball in the spring sir." He told him.

"Oh good." Lennie said sitting next to Trevor. "You're not the only one who knows how to use a bat! I can be a pretty good hitter too if you catch my drift! Didn't you say you used to knock a few out of the park as a kid McCoy?"

"I did." Jack answered sitting on Trevor's other side. "Although there was that one time when I hit the ball and the outfielder decided to catch it with his head instead of the mitt. Sent him flying pretty deep. I think he was a guy who actually had a crush on one of my younger sisters if I remember correctly."

That's it, God hates me.

"CLAIRE!?" I practically screamed.

"And time's up!" Claire said nearly charging down the stairs also seeing the double meaning in Lennie and Jack's statement.

"Okay you guys!" She yelled. "Heel!! Back away from the boy!"

"Oh come on Claire." Ray said. "It was just getting good."

"For you three maybe." She said. "Maggie's ready."

Trevor practically hopped of the couch and into the entrance way where Claire was standing.

"Thank you." He whispered to her.

"Anytime." She said. "But they do mean it. Treat her nice or you'll have to face them and trust me you don't want to know what they are like when they are mad, you got me?"

Trevor nodded.

"Good." She said as she patted his shoulder. "Come on down Maggie, don't be shy."

After making sure I looked okay one last time, I slowly began to descend down the stairs.

"Wow!" Lennie said. "I don't believe it. You look so pretty Maggie!"

Lennie had already tossed his camera to Ray demanding he take pictures.

"Is that even Maggie?" Jack asked. "She looks so grown up!"

I was grinning and blushing. Indeed, I had to admit I looked pretty nice. I had actually been the one to pick out the dress I was wearing. It had a black velor bodice top with a skirt that had red satin inner layer and a black outer skirt that was embroidered with flowers (like a veil that fell over the red satin). The shoes I was wearing were black that had a stack heel and an ankle strap. A young girl's first perfect pair of high heels.

Of course as I came down the stairs Sister Francine was already tearing up…and holding the camcorder.

"Maggie you look like an angel." She said. "So beautiful."

"No doubt about that." Ray said with another flash of the camera.

"Thanks." I said then I turned to Trevor. "Hey Trevor."

The boy could hardly speak, so Lennie had to nudge him.

"H-hey Maggie." He said. "You…you look really nice."

I blushed.

"Thanks." I said. "So do you."

We were both sort of nervous then I saw the thing in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

Trevor looked down.

"Oh…oh this is for you." He said. "Umm…it goes around your wrist."

"A corsage?" Claire interjected.

"Yeah…yeah what she said." Trevor said nervously. He opened the plastic container and I peered in. It was a beautiful red rose corsage arrangement with baby's breath.

"Wow." I said. "It's really pretty."

"Why don't you put it on her wrist?" Claire asked. "Give him your left hand Maggie."

Trevor probably gulped probably for the third time that night while I blushed madly and lifted my wrist. Quickly he slipped the corsage on my wrist.

"And you have something for him too don't you?" Jack said.

"Huh?"

He pulled out another plastic container that held a white rose boutonniere and gave it to me. Where in the heck did that come from!?

"You pin it on the lapel of his blazer." He whispered to me gently. "That flap on the side that's facing your right."

"Oh." I said as I opened the container. Gently I lifted the pinned rose up and with my first gulp of the night, and praying to God that I wouldn't pierce him, gently pinned it on the lapel.

"Thanks." He said.

"Okay you two get together!" Sister Francine yelled. "I promised Trevor's mother I would take lots of pictures for her."

Oh goodie. It got even better when I saw Claire pulled out her camera.

"Come on Maggie you didn't expect us to not come here and take pictures for Lieutenant Van Buren and Mr. Schiff now did you!?" She asked.

Of course not, why would I? After all I didn't expect practically both offices to be standing here watching me embark on what was considered my very first date! Nor did I expect the three father figures in my life to practically tear said date into teeny tiny little pieces. Did I even expect this whole cotillion thing in the first place…uh no!! Why me!?

So of course Trevor and I stood and smiled for minutes on end while the cameras flashed. I swear I thought my face would freeze that way.

"Okay all done." Sister Francine said as she grabbed my jacket and helped me put it on. "Now make sure you don't stay out too late."

"We won't." Trevor and I said in unison.

"Behave yourselves."

"We will."

"Call if you need a ride, you have the number unless Ray and I get called in!" Lennie said. "There was some snow predicated in the forecast tonight."

"Otherwise call me." Claire said.

Then I was given the goodbye hugs.

"You look beautiful kiddo and I mean that." Lennie said as he held my hands. "Have a good time."

I smiled.

"I will Lennie."

Claire of course I gave a big hug.

"Thanks for everything Claire." I said.

"You're welcome." She said. "Now, knock him dead."

I grinned as Jack came up beside her.

"You really do look lovely Maggie." He said. "Enjoy tonight."

I jumped into his arms once again.

"Thanks Jack." I said. "You guys are the best."

"Now remember Trevor." Lennie said. "I know this city like the back of my hand and if you so much as do something to upset Maggie, trust me I will hunt you down."

"LENNIE!?" I yelled.

"Have fun kids!" He said.

Yup…it was official…I was going to kill Lennie.

Finally with a hug to Ray and Sister Francine, Trevor and I were out the door.

"Well there she goes." Lennie said with a sigh as they stared out the windows in the kitchen. "Little Maggie on her first date. She's growing up fast."

"If you start getting misty on me Lennie, I am telling everybody at the 2 7." He said. "Quick where's that camera!?"

"Oh like you won't when your girls start going out." Lennie said. "You barely know Maggie whereas I on the other hand have known her since she was barely up to my knee."

Meanwhile Jack and Claire just stared out the window as Trevor and I slowly walked out of sight.

"Good job Claire." Jack said rubbing her back lightly. "She looks very pretty."

Claire smiled, found Jack's hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"She already is pretty." She said. "And that boy looks like a little Jack McCoy."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You think so?"

"A little bit. He definitely looks like an attorney in that suit."

Jack smiled proudly.

"Maggie's got good taste then."

Claire just rolled her eyes.

"Well." Sister Francine said blowing her nose. "Since I got such a large group of adults with me for once, and since the three of you tough guys decided to scare the living daylights out of Trevor, I think that a little housework is in order."

"Excuse me?" Jack said.

Of course Lennie, Ray, and Jack were ready to escape just as Sister Francine pulled out a tool box.

"Oh don't you three think you are going to get out of it so easy. I have plenty of repairs that need to be done while Claire has graciously offered to help me with some of the evening chores."

"Please tell me you didn't volunteer us Claire." Ray whined.

Claire smiled.

"I had a feeling you guys might make an unexpected visit." She said. "And since Sister Francine has been so kind as to accept us as part of Maggie's life, I feel it's important to return the favor by giving up a Saturday night to help here at the orphanage."

She crossed her arms.

"And she is right, you nearly gave Maggie a heart attack the way you treated her date. Now you are going to pay for it."

"Well hey you know I got kids!" Ray said nearing for the door. "Gotta get home to them!"

"Uh no you don't!" Lennie said grabbing Ray's shoulder. "If I am suffering through this, so are you!" Lennie knew he really had no excuse for getting out of the housework.

"Claire I have that robbery-homicide trial to prepare for as you so well know." Jack said. "I need to get started on that."

"That's why there is Sunday." Claire said. "And Ray, Deb already knows and thinks it is quite sweet of you to be helping here at the orphanage for the night."

She then turned to Jack

"And don't worry Jack I brought over some of the materials for the trial anyway if you REALLY want to look them over."

Sister Francine laughed.

"Face it boys." She said. "There is no getting out of this one."

Poor Lennie, Ray, and Jack…NOT. Serves them right for the trauma they put Trevor and me through! Besides it's like Adam said, you don't ask a lady to do grunt work. And they actually would end up doing quite a bit of it by the time I would get home that night.

* * *

Outside, Trevor and I were just passing Jack's motorcycle.

"Hey uh…whose bike is that?" He asked.

I looked over.

"It's Jack's." I said.

"That lawyer guy?"

"Yeah."

"It's cool, you ever ride on it?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Sometimes." I said. Jack didn't take me on the bike often, but for my twelfth birthday he gave me a spin on it down a dead end street.

"Awesome." Trevor and I continued to walk to the school.

"They really are nice people." He said.

I smiled.

"They are."

Trevor would later remind me how lucky I was to have such a wonderful group of people who cared about me so much…even if in the beginning they scared the hell out of him. But he also says it was they who taught him how to be a gentleman.

* * *

When Trevor and I got to school and into the gymnasium it was already hopping. It was really decked out beautifully with Christmas lights and even a fake a tree in the corner. Fake stars and snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling. There was a DJ and people hanging out everywhere. The cafeteria just down the hall had drinks and little finger foods for everyone. We gave the chaperones our tickets and they took our coats. I held the little clutch that kept my makeup and phone money tightly in my hands. I am sure there was a sweaty handprint on it by now.

"Hey uh…you wanna get a soda or something first?" Trevor asked.

I nodded. I really was thirsty.

"Sure." I said and we walked to the cafeteria. Inside my two worst enemies were standing in a group gossiping as they noticed Trevor and me walk in. Just as Trevor went to get our drinks Miranda Gallagher appeared. Of course she was all glammed up.

"Hey there Maggie." She said.

"Hi Miranda." I said practically gritting my teeth.

"Didn't think you'd be here."

I said nothing,

"Nice dress." She said eyeing how I was looking.

"Thanks."

"Where'd you get it?"

"A store in SoHo." I said.

Miranda gave me a weird look.

"You're lying."

And here we go.

"Whatever Miranda." I said not wanting to start anything. "I'm not lying, but you're not going to believe me anyway."

"Who bought it for you?" She asked.

"I went shopping with a friend." I said.

Thankfully Trevor appeared with our drinks. Miranda was surprised when she saw him hand me one.

"I don't believe it. You actually have a date Maggie?" She said. "Hi Trevor."

Trevor immediately sighed just as Sean Calvin appeared.

"Well if it isn't Little Orphan Maggie." He said snottily. That was a nickname he had for me. "What consignment shop you get that dress at?"

"Maggie says she went shopping with a friend." Miranda said haughtily. "Probably some old dress that got donated to the orphanage."

Suddenly my face felt hot.

"Oh knock it off you guys!" Trevor suddenly said. "Why the hell do you care anyway?"

Sean just laughed. By now a group of people had surrounded us and I was getting annoyed.

"And how much did Maggie pay you to be her date Trevor?" He asked. "Or did you pay her. Promise to do her homework or something?"

I suddenly saw Trevor's hand clench into a fist and immediately Mike Logan's advice entered my head, so I grabbed his wrist. He looked over at me and saw that I didn't want him to risk punching Sean and getting into trouble. So he shook his head.

"Come on Maggie." He said grabbing my hand. "Let's get out of here."

With a cackle of laughs behind us Trevor and I walked back into the gymnasium, his hand still in mine.

"Don't listen to them Maggie." He said strongly. "I don't care where you got your dress. Miranda's just a bitch."

That statement alone had me at a loss for words.

* * *

We walked over to some bleachers, sat down and tried to cool off. After a little while of watching everyone dance, Trevor and I turned to one another.

"So you want to dance?" We both asked in unison. It made us laugh and I nodded.

So of course being the mid-nineties boy bands were all the rage and sure enough a beaty Backstreet Boys tune was playing. Trevor and I just started to move. It was a lot of fun. He and I were laughing and just having a good time. Suddenly the music changed to slow song (Christina Aguilera I think) and Trevor and I just stared at one another.

"So?" He said.

"So?" I answered.

"You want to dance to this one?" He asked.

Hey I had slow danced with "Hang 'Em High" Jack McCoy in preparation for this damn cotillion and I wasn't about to back out now!

"Okay." I said and he and I got into position. Oddly enough though it wasn't like the moves Adam and Jack had shown me. More like we were just moving side to side.

"Umm…you smell good." Trevor said.

"Thanks." I said. "Claire let me borrow some of her perfume."

"Oh." Trevor said. "Uhh…Elliot Klein, Mrs. Klein's son, let me borrow some of his cologne."

"Ah." I said noticing the slight scent.

"It's Calvin Klein." He said. "No relation to them of course."

"Cool." I said. "I don't know what kind Claire gave me."

"That's okay."

And I thought the orphanage was the place of the most awkward moments I had experienced that night, apparently I was wrong. But as the song wore on, something changed. I really started to just pay attention to Trevor. He was holding me really nicely and was speaking to me so kind. And he really did look quite handsome in his black suit. I soon forgot about Miranda and Sean and just focused on Trevor. My slight distrust I had been having faded. I finally realized Trevor had been completely sincere about inviting me to this dance. I basically was experiencing what Adam had told me, it had just become Trevor, me and the music.

Suddenly another fast song came on and the two of us came out of our moment. With a laugh we just moved with the others to the music.

* * *

The night was going great. Trevor and I had danced to quite a few songs, we had something to eat and drink and even had our picture taken by a photographer who had set up a little Christmas backdrop. It didn't even phase us that while we were dancing, Miranda decided to actually try to trip me. Thankfully, Trevor had caught me before I hit the ground. I think he had taken a moment to smell my hair just before I got back on my feet.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "No big deal."

"You want to get some air or something." He asked.

"Sure."

We grabbed our coats, told the chaperones we were just getting some air and went outside and sat down. It had just started snowing and everything once again was getting blanketed in white.

"You having fun?" Trevor asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "Are you?"

"Yup."

We were silent for a moment.

"You know you really do look pretty tonight Maggie." Trevor had said. "I'm glad you came with me."

I smiled staring down at the corsage on my wrist.

"Thanks I'm glad you asked." I then looked up at him.

Was it just me or did our faces look like they were much closer than they had been before?

Just then the sound of glass breaking, laughter, and cursing snapped both Trevor and I out of the moment. Suddenly I had a bad feeling as did Trevor and we were about to go back inside when we found ourselves blocked.

"Well, well who do we have here?" A voice slurred. I looked up and saw an older boy staring at me.

"It's Little Orphan Maggie." I immediately recognized Sean's voice as he peeked out from behind. He smelled of cigarette smoke.

"You mean that brat whose parents got shot?" The older boy answered. I really didn't like this. Who was this guy and his buds and why did it seem like Sean knew them.

"Yup." Sean answered. I watched as he took a swig from a bottle.

"We were just leaving." Trevor said and once again grabbed my hand. But again, we were blocked.

"Where ya going?" Another boy asked. "We were just having some fun. You two should join us."

"No thanks." I said.

"Aw…does the little orphan feel scared?"

No dumbass the little orphan wants to go back inside before she thinks about knocking your teeth out. Oh wait…no I wasn't thinking that at the time. Yes, I was getting scared.

"Come on Sean just let us go back inside." Trevor said. "Before we get in trouble."

"Not just yet." The older boy said approaching me and licking his lips. He was so close to me that I could smell the beer on his breath and trust me it wasn't a pleasant smell.

"For an orphan you are pretty cute." He said. "My brother says you're a royal pain in the ass, but you don't look it."

Brother? Then I could see the resemblance. The older boy was Sean's brother and he was looking at me in a way that gave me the major creeps.

"You want to hang out with me?" He said. "You probably are pretty easy. Most bitches like you are."

Excuse me?

"Leave her alone." Trevor said in a shaky voice.

"Make me."

Trevor quickly scanned for an opening and found one. Holding my hand tightly the two of us ran for it when the next thing I knew someone had grabbed me. Before I could scream I found an arm over my mouth and my body being dragged away from the gymnasium. I looked over and saw that the same was being done to Trevor.

Immediately I felt myself thrown to the ground, my coat being ripped off of me in the process, the icy chill hitting me hard. I looked up to see Trevor struggling in the arms of two guys.

"Maggie!" He screamed. Just then he got punched right in the face. I tried to stand up to go to him, but immediately I found myself dragged down on the ground. I heard a tear coming from my dress and then the burn of my leg being rubbed on concrete and snow. The petals from my corsage were falling off too. I looked up to see Sean's brother unbuckling his belt. Sean and some of his cronies meanwhile stood in the corner, suddenly looking very nervous.

"Stop it!" I screamed then I felt the breath of his brother against my neck as he began to pant. He didn't listen as I felt his hands starting to grope me. I slapped them away as he tried to reach my more intimate areas, but I was starting to lose at fighting him off.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard Trevor yell, then another punch.

Tears were coming into my eyes and starting to blur. Then I remembered something. Just before he could put his putrid mouth on mine, I took my high heeled foot and kicked him….hard. He gasped.

"You bitch!" He yelled hoarsely and I felt a hard slap against my face and I began to taste blood. But mustering all the strength I could, I gave him another kick causing him to double over in pain. I had got him right in the family jewels…as Lennie would say. Sean just watched looking like he was going to throw up. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave Trevor by himself with those guys, but I knew I had to get help.

Just then new voices were heard and immediately Sean, his brother, and his group scurried away. It was just some eighth graders that had come out for air. I ran over to Trevor whose cheek was turning black and blue and his nose was bleeding. I found myself trying very hard not to cry. I took his hand and the two of us ran back into the school and down a hallway…and right smack into the principal.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the orphanage, the little group of handy dandy housekeepers were taking a break and enjoying some coffee and Christmas cookies the children had made with Sister Francine that day.

"Think Maggie is having a good time?" Lennie asked.

"I am sure she is." Claire said. "Otherwise she'd be home by now."

"Those two make such a cute little couple." Sister Francine said. "I am really glad it was Trevor who asked her. He has always been so sweet to her since they first went to school together."

Just then the phone rang and Sister Francine picked it up.

"Think we went overboard grilling him back there counselor?" Lennie asked Jack.

"Didn't our date's parents do the same thing?"

"Point taken."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE ATTACKED!?" Sister Francine suddenly yelled. "HOW!?"

Everyone looked up to see Sister Francine had gone quite pale.

"WHO WAS IT!? HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN!?...YES YOU ARE TO BRING THEM HOME RIGHT NOW!!"

She hung up the phone the angrily.

"Sister?" Ray asked nervously. "What is it?"

"That was the school." She said breathing hard. "Apparently some older boys decided it would be fun to crash the dance and when Maggie and Trevor were getting some air, they attacked them."

"WHAT!?" Lennie said.

"The boys...oh god…one tried to…take advantage of Maggie."

Jack saw Claire jump. Immediately he grabbed her hand.

"Oh please tell me he didn't!" Claire said worriedly.

"Maggie was able to fight him off; a police officer is bringing them home." She said. "Trevor was held against his will and beaten up while the boy...oh dear god."

She started to cry.

"How could this happen!?" She screamed. "They are just children! Both Maggie and Trevor…they were both beaten up. Maggie's got a welt on her cheek and a cut lip and leg and Trevor's nose is bleeding and he has a black eye and possibly some bruised ribs!"

"Dammit, who was it!?" Lennie practically screamed.

Sister Francine put her head in her hands as Claire came over and tried to comfort her.

"I don't know." Sister Francine said. "All they said that it was a brother of a boy in Maggie's class."

"Not that Sean kid!?" Jack asked. "The one that always picks on her?"

"I don't know."

Just then the sound of a car parking was heard outside. The group was up and immediately at the door as two uniformed officers was escorting Trevor and me inside.

"Oh Maggie!" Sister Francine yelled grabbing me. "My sweet little Maggie, are you alright!?"

I said nothing just held her for dear life. She then reached out for Trevor.

"Trevor, you poor boy." She said looking at him. "Thank the Lord for protecting you both."

Trevor and I were quiet as we were both brought inside. Claire immediately came over to me and I could see tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" She whispered. I nodded as tears slipped down my cheeks. I felt her envelope me in a hug and hear her sniffling slightly.

"Oh God Maggie." She whispered.

"They ripped my dress Claire." That was all I could say.

"I don't care." She said with a tearful laugh. "You're okay. That's what matters."

Jack then knelt down to me. He took my face and stroked it gently. For a moment, I thought I could see tears in his own eyes as he saw my cuts and bruises.

"Jack?" I said tearfully.

He shook his head and without hesitation he took me into his arms and held me tight.

"It's okay." He then took my face in his hands. "You don't have to say anything. Let's just get you fixed up sweetheart." He said wiping my tears. I nodded as he took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Come here Trevor." Ray said. "Let me get you something for that shiner."

Lennie meanwhile was talking to the police officer.

"What the hell happened!?" He asked.

"Some boys from the high school crashed the Holiday Cotillion with booze and smokes. Maggie and Trevor were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." The officer said. "One decided to go for Maggie while they held Trevor down. But Maggie was able to fight off her attacker. Gave him a textbook defense move! Twice! They scrammed and Maggie and Trevor ran back into the school. That's when we got the call. Obviously the dance had to end early."

Lennie sighed.

"Do you know who did it?"

"Dean Calvin, sixteen, a junior at St. Vincent's."

"Damn." Lennie said. "He didn't…violate…Maggie in anyway did he?"

The officer shook his head.

"Not that we could see." He said. "He got touchy feely with her, slapped her when she tried to fight him off, but she got him off before he could do any serious harm. They just seemed banged up, not enough for a hospital visit. The girl is one tough cookie though. Dean I don't think will be able to sit let alone take a leak without pain. Dean's brother on the other hand…well he was puking all the way to the station. Apparently the beer didn't agree with his twelve year old constitution. He was witness to it all, but of course not talking. We found the whole group not too far from the school."

Lennie was fuming.

"What precinct?"

"Fifteenth."

"Make sure you have those punks behind bars by sunrise tomorrow!" He said pointing his finger. "Forget the juvenile justice crap! My partner and I will be in to straighten them out."

The officer just shrugged.

Just then Sister Francine came over having finished talking with the other officer.

"It's alright Detective Briscoe." She said. "Don't do anything rash. Maggie and Trevor are safe. That's all that matters."

Lennie knew that mattered, but it didn't make him feel THAT much better.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ray and Jack were busy cleaning Trevor and I up. Jack was patting a wash cloth on my cheek to clean my lip and the welt on my cheek. Claire had run upstairs to grab the extra first aid kit since she knew the way of the orphanage better than he. Also, she was going to call Trevor's mother and tell her what had happened.

I winced as Jack hit a sore spot.

"Ouch, I know." He said. "I know it hurts."

Little did I know that Jack truly meant it when he said he knew it hurts. Later on he would confide in me during one of our rarer moments about his father's abusive ways.

Trevor meanwhile was holding a tissue to his nose that had decided to start bleeding again. Ray told him to keep his head down and rubbed his shoulders.

"You two are really strong, you know that?" He said gently.

Claire came running down the stairs.

"Trevor's mom is getting out of the hospital now, though it may be awhile before she gets here because of the snow." She said with a sigh. She watched as Jack was dabbing my face.

"We better get that cut on her leg." Claire whispered. "Here Maggie. I brought some socks for you to keep you warm."

I nodded and went to the bathroom to change into them. Throwing the torn panty hose in the trash bin, I came back out and sat on the kitchen chair as Claire began pulling some things out of the first aid kit. Jack stood over me. The cut on my leg wasn't bad, but it wasn't pretty either. I turned my head away just as she began to dab some antiseptic on it.

"Ow." I started to groan as it seeped into the cut.

"Oh Maggie…I'm sorry." Claire said.

I kept my head turned as tears formed into my eyes. I then felt Jack's hand on mine and I leaned my head onto his chest and closed my eyes. He stroked my hair with his other hand as he looked down at Claire.

"Claire." He said noticing her tears.

"I'm fine." She said sniffling.

He shook his head and removed his hand from mine and put it on hers.

"Let me." He said.

She looked up at him and knew he could see right past her. She nodded and they traded places. She held me tight as Jack cleaned up the cut on my leg and bandaged it up.

"There we go." He said. "Does it feel better?"

I looked down at Jack and the bandage on my leg and nodded. Just then Lennie and Sister Francine came back into the kitchen. Lennie knelt down to me.

"So I guess you were paying attention when Ray and I took you to that self defense class huh?"

Yeah did I forget to mention that one day Ray and Lennie took me to an officer's training class where they teaching about how the female officers can fight off attackers? They even had me practice a few moves because I was getting older now and boys were coming into the picture and they didn't want me to not be able to defend myself in a situation…heh...like tonight. The kick I had given Dean was indeed a textbook move and the addition of the heel on my shoe gave it an extra zing.

"And you young man." Lennie said turning to Trevor. "Thank you for protecting her."

Trevor shook his head.

"All I did was get beat up." Trevor said.

"Not by our standards kid." Ray said as he threw out the bloodied tissues. You were up against some pretty strong jerks and took some blows for Maggie here. That takes guts."

"You got a good guy there Mags." Lennie said smiling at me.

I laughed a little, but Lennie could easily tell that it had turned to tears once more.

"Aw kiddo." He said and he held me close.

I just sobbed quietly into Lennie's shirt as he held me.

It's hard for adults to say that the world can be an awful place sometimes. That kids like me and Trevor can come across situations we'd never thought would happen. And when they do come across situations like Trevor and I had that night even an adult as strong as Lennie Briscoe can be at a loss for words. That all the strong adults in that room could really not do anything except try to comfort us…and each other in some respects. They had seen enough in all their lives both professionally and personally that can build strong iron walls. But when it hits close to home, those iron walls can crumble.

* * *

The night wore on and I eventually calmed down just as Trevor's mom burst into the orphanage, covered in snow, still in her scrubs, and worrying terribly.

"Trevor!?" She called out to him. He appeared and was immediately grabbed into her arms.

"Oh my God." She said. "Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine Mom." Trevor said tiredly.

"You are all black and blue." She said looking at him. I was hiding in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh Maggie!" She said and motioned for me to come over. Before I knew it I was also wrapped up in her arms.

"Thank God you two are okay!" She said holding us both tightly. Just then Sister Francine and my detectives and lawyers appeared.

"What the hell were the chaperones doing!?" She asked them angrily. "Weren't they watching the dance?"

"Apparently not closely enough." Sister Francine said.

"The boys are in custody now." Ray reassured her. "There is action being taken."

"Good." Ms. Davies said. (Trevor's mom switched back to her maiden name). "Put them in a room with me and I'll set them straight."

"Make sure it's a big room then." Lennie said. "There is A LOT of people here who want to do the same thing."

Trevor suddenly reddened, embarrassed by his mom.

"Come on mom." He said. "I'm okay and so is Maggie. She didn't let that guy hurt her. And those guys just beat me up a little bit."

Ms. Davies looked over at me.

"I am very thankful for that." She said. "You both are very brave."

"You have a good son there Ms. Davies." Ray said. "He watched out for Maggie the whole way through."

She smiled at the compliment as Sister Francine came over.

"It's wonderful to meet you." She said. "Though I wish it was under less stressful circumstances. Let me at least get you some coffee and I'll introduce you to everyone. We all need a minute to wind down."

"Think I can get it with a splash or two of vodka?" She asked jokingly. "Hearing that your son and his date got into a fight does tend to rattle your nerves."

Trevor looked up at her stunned.

"MOM!?"

"Sorry." Sister Francine said with a laugh. "Unless you can use Holy Water as a substitute?"

"And they are fresh out of the Blood of Christ." Jack said. "Believe me I checked."

I rolled my eyes. If the humor in this room were any dryer, we'd be in the Kalahari Desert weeks before the rainy season.

"Then coffee it is." Ms. Davies said.

If there were going to be anymore lame jokes being passed around, I sure as heck didn't want to hear them and I doubt Trevor did either. We had had enough embarrassment for one night.

"Come on." I said to Trevor. "We'll go outside for a little while."

He nodded.

"Going to sit outside on the stoop!" I yelled putting on my sneakers. "No we won't wander too far and yes we are taking our coats!"

I had that down to a science.

"Don't be a smarty pants Maggie!" Sister Francine yelled. "And don't stay out there too long. It's freezing."

Trevor chuckled.

"Smarty pants?" He said. I glared. Of course, why wouldn't they let me leave without my last tiny shred of dignity?

"Just go outside!" I said as we went outside.

The snow had stopped falling and we brushed some snow off the top stair and sat down. The sky was quite clear and you could actually see the stars. The air was indeed chilly, but there was no wind to make it worse.

"So you think everyone at school is going to know about what happened?" Trevor asked.

I shrugged.

"Probably, most of them were at the dance anyway and they would want to know why it had ended early."

"I can't believe Sean let his brother do that...I mean…why he didn't stop him…why…"

"I don't know." I interrupted with a shudder. "And really I don't want to talk about it."

Trevor noticed.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay."

We were quiet for a couple of moments. What I hadn't noticed though was that there were four pairs of curious eyes watching Trevor and me through some windows. Apparently my detectives and attorneys were still quite curious about Trevor and I so while Sister Francine and Ms. Davies shot the breeze, they were busy spying.

"Well before THAT happened." Trevor said. "I was having a lot of fun. Were you Maggie?"

I smiled remembering the evening.

"Yeah I was." I said.

Trevor looked over at me.

"Thanks for going with me." He said for the second time that evening.

I shyly looked over at him.

"Thanks for asking me." I said.

Again silence.

"Well, my mom always said you should go to dances with someone you like." He said nervously.

"She does?"

"Yeah."

He took a breath.

"Umm…do you have someone you like Maggie?" He asked. "Like…a crush?"

I bit my lip. I knew what Trevor was asking. Claire had told me that the feelings I had been having lately when I was around Trevor was indeed a bona fide crush. But I had no clue how to act on it…Claire said to just be me. So I just spent the last few days acting as I normally would around Trevor, but on the inside I was feeling a whole lot differently.

"Uhhh…I might." I said. "Do you?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"You tell me first."

"No you tell me first."

Of course that wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"Well." Trevor said. "If I told you…that I had a crush…ummm…on you…what would you say?"

I raised my eyebrows and my eyes must have widened. Was that just a confession?

"Well…if you said that you had a crush on me." I answered after a few moments. "Then I would say…that…its okay…because…I might…have a crush on you, but only if you were being serious. If you were tricking me, then I'd tell you to get lost and never speak to me again."

And here comes Mr. Trust Issues. I really did protect my heart a little too much.

Trevor's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked quietly. "Because I would be serious."

I laughed a little.

"Yeah." I said. "If you were really serious."

The next thing I knew Trevor had inched his hand closer and closer until I felt his fingers lace with mine. I looked down at our linked hands and suddenly felt my cheeks felt warm.

"Well." Trevor said. "If I said that you were my crush and that I was being really serious and that you had a crush on me and you were being serious, does that mean you and I can…do stuff?"

Suddenly I heard a loud cough and turned around, but saw no one. I would later find out that that was Lennie nearly having a coronary when Trevor said stuff and that he and all four of them braced themselves for nearly charging outside and kicking Trevor's butt to the moon. But thankfully he elaborated.

"Stuff?"

"Like…you know…go out to movies…and we can hold hands…and uhh…kiss."

"Kiss?" I said.

"Yeah." He said nervously.

Did this boy have any idea what he was talking about?

"You mean…on the mouth?" I said remembering all the crappy teen movies and TV shows they had out these days. I was intrigued by the idea and had imagined kissing Trevor, but didn't think I would find myself face to face with the prospect.

"Yeah." Trevor said. "Have you ever kissed a guy before?"

I shook my head.

"No, have you ever kissed a girl?" I asked.

"No."

And silence again while we stared up at the stars, still holding hands. Meanwhile inside four pairs of eyes looked on anxiously.

"Look at him…little Casanova over there trying to woo Maggie. Lennie said.

"Shh." Claire scolded.

"He just better not try anything funny." Jack said.

"I'm with you on that one counselor." Lennie said.

"You guys are terrible." Ray said as he continued to look out the window.

Trevor indeed decided to play Casanova and brush a stray curl from my red cheek. I looked up at him and suddenly found myself drawn to him. The next thing I knew both of our faces were close together and the need to suddenly close my eyes came in. Within seconds I felt a pair of lips on mine. We stayed like that for a few moments. When we parted both we both smiled.

"Wow." He said. "That…that was really nice."

I nodded.

"Yeah."

He scratched his head with his free hand.

"So umm…does this mean that you and I…we are…boyfriend and girlfriend. Because I would really like it, if I was your boyfriend."

Another surprise for that night and I found myself grinning.

"I'd like that too." I said. "Me being your girlfriend."

Trevor grinned widely.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay."

"Umm…can I kiss you again?" He asked.

"Eager guy isn't he!?" Lennie said.

"His hand just better stay on her's and nowhere else." Jack said.

"Same goes for any tongue action." Lennie asked.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"I think it's sweet. We just saw Maggie get her first kiss and Trevor is a nice boy. You two were probably far from angels at his age."

"EXACTLY!" Lennie and Jack said in unison.

Ray thought he would explode from laughter as he tried to keep quiet.

"Don't be fooled Claire." Lennie said. "There could be a little gigolo under that cute persona."

"I don't like it." Jack said.

"Me either." Lennie said.

"Wanna separate them?" Jack said.

"I'll grab the kid, you get the bat!" Lennie said.

"On it!" Jack said.

"Get back here!" Claire said grabbing both onto Lennie and Jack's arms before the two of them could run outside. "Leave them alone. If he tries anything…which I doubt he will…Maggie will push him off."

However, I didn't push him off as Trevor and I once again leaned in and kissed each other again. It was just as sweet and tender as the last one. Even in the chill of the night it still made me feel all warm inside. We looked at each other and then gazed up back at the sky with smiles wider than they have ever been.

* * *

Trevor left abut a half hour later with his mom who thanked everyone for being there for her son. She did feel guilty she couldn't get there any sooner, but they all brushed it off and told her not to worry. They gave her the ultimate compliments about a good mom she was and it was true. Not a lot of single moms they had seen in their professions had the chutzpa she had.

Trevor said he would call me soon and we smiled at each other as I watched him and his mom drive off. I walked back inside to see all the adults in the kitchen pretending to act innocent. Did they really think I was that naïve? Of course I knew they had been spying on Trevor and me, I was just too caught up in my moment with him to care.

"Trevor's gone." I said.

"Oh." Lennie said. "Good. Well aside from everything else that happened tonight, did you at least have a nice time with him at the cotillion?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, I did."

"You going to see him some more?" Claire asked.

"I might."

Sister Francine then came over.

"Alright Maggie." She said. "Why don't you go on to bed? It's quite late and you have had a rough night."

"Okay."

"Let me know if your wounds start to bother you and I'll get you some ice."

Everyone bid goodnight to me then with warm hugs and words of reassurance. I found it especially difficult for me to separate from Jack or Lennie. I guess tonight had brought out some of their own fears too. I walked upstairs, but just before I did…

"You know guys." I said. "If you're gonna spy on me, can't you find a less noticeable place. I thought you all worked for the law, isn't that a violation of privacy?"

All of their eyes shots up.

"How did you know?" Ray said, but then Lennie smacked him for giving it away.

"What can I say?" I said. "I learned from the best. 'Night!"

And upstairs I went leaving them in my dust.

* * *

I had just finished getting ready for bed when I heard the orphanage door slam close. Curiosity got the better of me and I snuck to my window to see Jack and Claire leaving. Opening my window a slight crack I tried to hear what they were saying.

"Some night." Jack said.

"You're telling me." Claire said. "Poor Maggie, I can't believe she couldn't go to a simple dance without finding herself in danger."

"It happens everywhere." Jack said. "Even places we thought were safe havens as kids no longer seem that way."

"Yeah unfortunately." Claire said as they got to Jack's bike.

"You need a ride?" He asked. "Or…if you want…you can come back with me. I know it's been a really hard night especially on you. I can just sleep on the couch and you can have the bed even."

Claire shook her head.

"I think I am going to stay here." She said. "I don't feel like leaving Maggie just yet."

Jack looked at her surprised.

"You sure?" He said.

"Yeah." She said with a nod and her head down. "I just don't think she should be alone tonight after everything that happened to her and to take the onus off Sister Francine since she's got the other kids."

Jack stared at her for a moment, then approached her and lifted her chin up with his fingers.

"You once told me that I was a good man and how lucky my daughter was to have me." He said. "Well I am telling you Claire Kincaid, you are a good woman and Maggie is very lucky to have you."

He took her face in his hands and she hooked her hands on his wrists. Then they kissed.

* * *

Back up in my room I am in a quandary. Okay, I probably should just run right back to bed. This is spying after all! Yup should be the adult here and go right back to bed and let them have their moment.

NOT!! Who the heck am I kidding…this is too good to pass up!! Jack and Claire a couple!? When!? How!? And why didn't they tell me?

I just watched as they parted and Claire put her forehead on Jack's.

"Thanks." She said.

Jack stroked her face.

"Just speaking the truth." He said. "You want me to stay here with you?"

Claire chuckled.

"The couch at the orphanage is not as comfy as the couch at the office." She answered. "Just go home and maybe I'll call you in the morning."

Jack smiled, gave her one last quick kiss, got on his bike and was gone within moments. Claire just sighed and walked back into the orphanage. I immediately scurried from my window and back into my bed shutting off the lights in the process. Just as I got myself wrapped up under the covers I heard someone come into my room and sit on my bed. It was Claire.

"Maggie." She whispered. "You awake?"

I took a gamble and decided to play it safe.

"A little bit." I said.

"You need anything?" She asked. "Anything hurting?

"No." I said.

"Mind moving over a bit then?" She said as I felt her lie down on the bed next to me and wrap her arms around me. I smiled at the warmth.

"You really have fun tonight?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I know I asked you this before…but you really like Trevor don't you?" She asked.

The stupid grin on my face couldn't hide that.

"Yeah…I do." I said.

"Claire?"

"Yes?"

"He asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend."

She smiled.

"He did huh?"

"Mmhm and I said yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah…and he gave me a kiss."

"What did you think?"

"I liked it." I said. "It made me feel really happy and it felt really nice."

Claire grinned.

"They do when it's by someone you really care about." She said. "Especially when it's your very first kiss, it should always be memorable. I'm glad that happened to you."

Should I go in for the kill or just play it safe? My curiosity about Jack and Claire was right now spinning and I had so many questions. But then again, was it my business? Sister Francine had always said how important it was not to spread rumors and to not bother people if we think something we see or hear was meant to be private. So I decided to err on the side of caution.

"Hey Claire?" I said. "I never asked you, not even once, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Me?" She asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yeah."

It was silent for a couple of minutes. And looking back on it, why didn't I ask her sooner? Maybe Sister Francine's advice really was too ingrained in me.

"Well." She said. "I sort of do. Nobody you know of course!"

Umm…yeah…sure…whatever you say.

"Oh, well is he nice?"

"Yes." She said. "He has his moments."

"That's good." I said. "Does he make you happy?"

She laughed a little.

"He tries…in his own ways."

Okay…let's do it…let's ask the killer question.

"What's his name?" I asked.

Claire froze on that one, should she just direct the conversation in another direction or just tell the truth? Looking at my curious face, she suddenly got an idea.

"John." She said. "His name is John."

I think Mr. Sandman decided just then to sprinkle his dust on me because I was actually starting to get sleepy. Had I been more awake I probably would have burst and say "JOHN! I THOUGHT IT WAS JACK!" Maybe there is such a thing as divine intervention. I snuggled under the covers, my eyes drooping.

"Do you love him?"

She looked up at me in surprise suddenly unable to really answer it.

"You are full of questions tonight aren't you?" She said.

"It's my last one…or second to last one." I said with a yawn.

She sighed after thinking for a few brief moments.

"I don't know if I do." She said. "It's not as easy a question to answer as you may think it is."

"How come?" I asked.

"It's a little different for adults." She said. "You're too young to understand it just yet."

I giggled.

"Jack told me that once." I said remembering the conversation he and I had when I was eight years old. "But it was about my parents. You guys think I am too young to understand anything."

Claire chuckled.

"It's not that Maggie." She said. "Right now, you shouldn't be thinking about complicated stuff…like love. You should just enjoy things as simply as possible because once you become an adult, trust me life doesn't become any easier."

Good point as I would later find out.

"One more question." I said with a yawn.

"Then you promise to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Okay...shoot."

"Does he love you?"

Claire blushed slightly and looked down at my curious face.

"I don't know if he does." She said. There were times that Jack gave off signals that confused her. He was a player no doubt about that, but he didn't go around behind her back. They were actually pretty loyal to one another as far as I knew anyway. They would go out on dates and he would buy her flowers and he listened to her and vice versa if they were having problems, though each tried to be stubborn and tried to keep it to themselves. They could talk for hours about anything even though most of it was about law since that's what occupied their lives almost all the times. Sometimes it seemed almost like Jack wanted to tell her he loved her in their quieter moments, but then it's like he couldn't speak and would change the subject. But love? Was that even in the cards when it came to the two of them?

I made a face.

"I bet he does." I said.

"You do huh."

"Yeah." I said finally starting to doze off. "Maybe he just is afraid to tell you. Maybe you should tell him."

Before Claire could respond she saw that I was out like a light. It would be awhile before she finally fell asleep, thoughts about her and Jack going a mile in a minute in her mind.

And not too long after I would be kicking myself for not realizing sooner that Jack's full name was "John James McCoy."


	11. Chapter 11

Still awhile before we go on stage. I decide to step outside and get some air. It is a little misty out, but it actually feels good. I touch my lips remembering the first kiss Trevor and I shared. Claire was right, first kisses should always be special. Even after all that turmoil he and I had with Sean and his brother that night was still special to me. That Monday at school, everyone just stared at Trevor and me, but for the most part left us alone. Even Miranda decided to keep her over glossed mouth shut for once even though Sean had been her boyfriend. Sean meanwhile was given two weeks of in school suspension and was kicked off the winter basketball team for the season while his brother Dean was given probation, community service, also kicked off his school's basketball team, suspended from school for two weeks and then required to take alcohol rehabilitation classes. Lennie and Ray by urging of Sister Francine decided to let the precinct handle them instead of going down there themselves and putting in their two cents. Last thing anyone needed was another precinct invading another turf. The day after the attack though brought another surprise from an unexpected person.

* * *

Sister Francine came into my room to let me know that she and the kids were off to church and that I should stay home and rest with Sister Eileen who was looking after a baby girl that had just arrived at the orphanage. She was sure God would not mind under the circumstances. Claire, who had indeed spent the night, said she would stick around anyway and see if there were any chores to do. After they all left, I got out of bed, and got dressed and did my teeth. I was not that tired and since Claire was with me, I wanted to enjoy the day with her even if it was just hanging around the orphanage. Claire had gone to freshen herself up a bit in the bathroom and I was just finishing brushing my hair when Sister Eileen came into the room, baby Michelle wrapped up in her arms.

"Maggie dear, you have a visitor."

"Me?" I asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Mr. McCoy." She said. "He's downstairs in the living room."

Jack was here?

It was then Claire walked back into the room and Sister Eileen told her. Claire was just as surprised as I was so we headed downstairs into the living room where he was pacing about.

"I thought you'd be sleeping or going over that case." Claire said.

"Whatever happened to hello?" He asked with a smirk. He then looked over at me.

"How are you feeling Maggie?" He asked. "Were you able to sleep alright?

I nodded.

"Claire stayed with me." I said.

"Ah good." He said.

"So why the sudden drop by?" Claire asked.

Jack scratched the back of his head a little nervously.

"Well I was actually wondering if you two would like to go out to breakfast or brunch rather. I figured after what you went through last night Maggie, you deserve to be spoiled a little bit."

"Sure!" I said happily. However, Claire intervened.

"I don't know Jack." She said. "It's really up to Sister Eileen."

"Who says it's just fine and to go enjoy yourselves!" Sister Eileen yelled from the kitchen who was preparing a bottle for the baby. "Just make sure that girl has something substantial, and no Maggie, not just orange juice."

I mocked frowned.

Jack smiled.

"I'll make sure she does." He said. "Go get your coats."

* * *

The diner was busy of course with the Sunday Church goers enjoying a nice breakfast after mass. Surprisingly I ended up sitting next to Jack. He was being very attentive to me that day asking me about the dance and mentioning how pretty I looked. I told him how Trevor liked his motorcycle and well…it was just friendly banter. Claire just watched with a gentle smile. When we got our food and began to eat though my lip began to sting.

"Ouch." I said with a hiss.

"What's wrong Maggie?" Claire asked.

"My lip hurts."

Jack put his fork down.

"Look at me." He said taking my chin and turning my face towards him. "It's the salt from the bacon you are eating. It's going into your cut…it's also bleeding again."

He took a napkin, dabbed it in some of ice water, and patted my lip.

"How does your cheek feel?" He asked examining it gently with his other hand.

"It hurts when I chew."

"Because you got a nice bruise there." He said. "When we get you home we'll put another ice pack on it."

"Maybe we should go to the doctor and get her checked out, her lip may need stitches." Claire said worriedly.

My eyebrows shot up. Oh hell no! I had already had a hospital experience once and once was enough for me!

Jack shook his head as he continued to hold the napkin on my lip.

"No need." He said. "Most likely all she needs is a little anti-septic and a ice pack for her face again. I guess it was a bad idea to take you out."

I shook my head as he released my chin.

"No, I'm fine." I said. "Besides Sister Francine and the rest of us go grocery shopping right after mass and she makes us something when we get home. All I'd be having right now is cereal and toast."

"I see." Jack said.

Claire smiled.

"Why don't we take you home Maggie." She said. "We'll check your cuts and maybe we'll watch a movie or something on the couch."

"Okay." I said.

Claire was reaching for wallet and pulling out her credit card when Jack gently grabbed the top of her hand.

"My treat." He said.

"Oh come on Jack you don't have to." She started.

"I mean it." He said still not releasing her hand. "It was my idea anyway. You and Maggie go wait for me outside."

Claire looked like she wanted to disagree with him, but the gentle smile he had wore her down. I just stared remembering how I caught them kissing last night. Oh yeah I was not fooled and I had to admit, they were actually rather cute together like that.

"Alright, you win as usual McCoy." She said. "Come on Maggie."

We got up and went outside while Jack paid the bill.

* * *

When we walked back to the orphanage, Claire stopped into a bodega to grab a newspaper. That is when Jack tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see him digging in his jacket.

"Here." He said handing me a brown paper bag. "Just make sure you save it for after dinner."

I opened the bag and saw it contained one of those large chocolate chip cookie diners usually have sitting on the counter.

"Just something to help you feel a little better after last night." He said. "But like I said it's for after dinner."

I nodded with a large grin and said thank you and hid it in my jacket before Claire could see. I decided to make it Jack and my little secret.

When we got back to the orphanage, it was quiet. Sister Eileen was upstairs caring for Michelle so we decided to stay downstairs. Claire told me to take a seat on the couch while she and Jack went into the kitchen to grab some first aid stuff.

"Alright Maggie face me again." Jack said as he sat down next to me. Gently he put an ice pack on my cheek and patted it around the swollen spot.

"It should go back to normal in a couple of days if you keep using the ice on it a few times a day." He said. "It may turn a little black and blue."

"Great." I mumbled.

"Don't worry." Claire said. "I'll show you how to cover it up."

Jack then examined my lip again. Taking an anti-septic bottle, he poured a little on a cotton ball and dabbed my lip. Once again, I hissed in pain and felt tears burn into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said gently. "I know it stings, but this should make it better."

Claire just sat there in awe as she rubbed my shoulder. I guess neither one of us realized how much he truly cared about me until this happened. When I later would find out about how his father treated him, I would truly understand why Jack was so good at this and why he was treating me such kindness.

After Jack redid the bandaging on my leg, Claire told me to get my homework and they would help me with it. I probably would have argued, but Jack agreed to stick around if I finished it all. Thankfully, because of the dance, the teachers did not assign much for the weekend and I finished it within a hour with Claire and Jack both looking over my shoulder and helping me if I was stumped. Then Claire pulled out a jigsaw puzzle and we worked on it together while an old movie played on television. It was "Double Indemnity" and I thought it was cool for a black and white.

"That guy is handsome." I said.

"Who? Fred MacMurray?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…the one wearing the hat." I said.

"That hat is called a fedora." Claire said.

"Whatever…I like how he calls her baby." I said. "They fell in love in just one day!"

Jack rolled his eyes while Claire laughed.

"That's Barbara Stanwyck." She said. "She and Fred starred in a few movies together during the 40s and 50s."

"They make a nice couple." I said.

_'Like two people I know.'_

"They were very talented actors in their day." Jack answered who seemed to be trying to change the subject.

As we watched the movie, my mind was spinning about the whole topic of love. Of course being twelve my mind could only philosophize so much. Like, did my parents love each other, or did mom stay because she had no way out when dad's true colors came out. What was it like for Adam and Cynthia, Ray and Deb, Anita and her husband to be in love and together for so long? Did Lennie want to fall in love and get married again? However, most of all…

Did Jack and Claire love each other?

Oh yes, I wanted to inquire so badly like paparazzi on a celebrity. I had so many questions and while it may sound cheesy, I wanted Jack and Claire to be happy. I wanted all of my detectives and lawyers to be happy just like they wanted for me. It was a little hard for me to picture Jack and Claire together because their personalities seemed so different, but then again when Jack was not in attorney mode he was actually a nice person. In addition, he was good looking I guess. What do you expect I was twelve! My definition of a hot guy was someone the age of thirteen to early twenties! Jeez.

Looking at Claire I suppose I could see why Jack would have a crush on her. She was pretty and kind and a good lawyer. Guys probably were always asking her out and the mere fact she never mentioned a boyfriend in the time I had known her was surprising. Now with what I saw last night, I started to get the picture. Of course, I did not understand why they just did not tell me, but for some reason…that little itty bitty conscious of mine kept saying to mind my own damn business.

My thoughts were then interrupted by someone tweaking my nose.

"Earth to Maggie!" Claire said. "Anybody in there?"

"Gyah!" I rubbed my nose.

"You've been very quiet for awhile which I must say is rather unlike you." Jack said. "You can talk a mile a minute."

"Ha Ha." I said.

"What had you so deep in thought?" Claire asked.

Uh oh. Should I tell them? Oh yeah sure, I will just blurt hey I was thinking about why you guys did not tell me you were a couple because I caught you lip locking outside last night. So you in love or what? Right that will pass over very nice.

Suddenly I felt very small as the two of them stared at me in wonder.

"Umm well I was thinking about..."

"We're home!" A voice interrupted and Sister Francine appeared.

"Well this is a surprise!" Sister Francine said as the kids came running in with the groceries. "Mr. McCoy how nice you came by again."

"Just came to check up on Maggie."

"How sweet." Sister Francine said. "Sorry if we took awhile, the snowstorm has everyone running for the markets. Nearly three hours in that store!"

Saved by the nun!

"Here I'll give you a hand." Claire said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I should get home anyway." Jack said. "Just do as I told you Maggie about the ice and your other cuts and you should be healed up in no time."

I nodded but was bothered.

"Here I'll walk you out Jack." I said running to get my coat.

"You don't have to Maggie."

"I want to." I said.

Jack just shrugged, said his goodbyes and walked out with me trailing behind him.

"I have to catch a cab." He said. "Why don't you just go back inside?"

"Well actually I wanted to ask you something." I said.

Jack turned to me.

"And what is it?"

I shuffled my feet a little unsure how to approach this.

"Well you know when we were watching the movie and stuff and the actors fell in love."

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering…because you know you guys are always teasing me about Trevor all the time. But…were you ever in love?"

Jack raised his eyebrows at me.

"And this was such an important because?"

"I was curious because I always hear that crushes are different from being in love." I argued. Then an idea hit me. "Well if I tell you something, can you keep it a secret between you and me?"

Jack shrugged.

"I guess, depending on what it is?"

Oh, you are in for it now buddy.

"I asked Claire about it, if she was ever in love and if she had a boyfriend."

Suddenly I saw a bit of red go to Jack's face. HA GOTCHA!

"Oh?" He said clearing his throat. "And um...what did she say."

Got him cornered.

"She said she did." I answered. "And that his name is John."

I could have sworn I heard Jack let out a sigh of relief as he did his signature nervous twitch by rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah…I never met him, though I would like to." I said honestly. I still had not realized Jack's real name was John. I thought she had just made it up. "But yeah, so I asked her if John loved her and she said she wasn't sure. But I bet he does, Claire is so awesome I bet tons of guys fall in love with her!"

I glanced over my shoulder though to make sure Claire was not listening in.

Jack then smiled.

"She is an amazing person, I'll agree with you on that." He said. "So why are you asking me about love when Claire already told you?"

"Well Claire said she's not sure if she is in love with him." I said. "I think she is just scared. Why is love so scary when it is supposed to be a good thing? Have you been in love Jack?"

Jack sighed.

"Of course I have." He said. "I was married to a woman I loved and I had a beautiful daughter."

"Were you scared when you realized it?"

"Why are you being so nosy?"

"I SAID I WAS CURIOUS!"

"God you are becoming a teenager." Jack said slapping his forehead. "Yes of course I was a little apprehensive when I was realized it, but I was also very happy."

"But you got divorced." I responded.

"I will always care about her though and I love my daughter very much."

"But what about now? Do you have a girlfriend, are you in love?"

Jack glared.

"That really isn't any of your business."

"What I am not asking you her name or anything, jeez. I just wanted to know if you are in love now."

Jack sighed.

"It's…complicated." He said.

"How so?" I asked.

"It just is." He said. "I don't have to tell you everything. But I do care about her very much if you must know."

"AH HA!" I said clapping my hands. "I knew it, you are in love!"

"I didn't say that…really." He answered wanting to kick himself for actually mentioning there was someone in the picture.

"Because you're scared that you might be in love."

"I didn't say that either."

"Pfft…yeah right!" I said. "You're so in love!"

"I'm leaving now!"

"Oh come on Jack!" I said jogging after him. "Don't be mad at me. I just think it is nice! I bet John would love to tell Claire how he feels and I am sure you want to tell your girlfriend that you love her too. All of you are just afraid that they will not love you back. But I know that's not true!"

Jack crossed his arms.

"You do huh?"

"Yup." I said. "I am sure she'll be really happy that you told her and so will Claire when John tells her. I think that would make an awesome Christmas present! Besides, it's you guys, who wouldn't love you!"

Jack then laughed.

"You have a lot to learn Maggie." He said. "But I thank you for the encouragement."

"Promise you won't tell Claire I told you though!" I said.

Jack put his hand on his heart.

"You have my word Maggie."

"Thanks Jack!" I said. "See ya later!"

I then jogged back to the orphanage grinning from ear to ear. Claire met me at the front door.

"And what may I ask was that all about?" She said. Thankfully, I was able to think of a quick response.

"Oh I just wanted to know what Jack was doing for Christmas." I answered as I walked inside and hung up my coat. "And uh...what he wanted as a present."

"And what did he say?"

"He said he wasn't sure yet." I said.

The light bulb appeared once again.

"And I told him to make sure if he has a girlfriend to get her a really nice present."

At that moment like Jack, Claire flushed a little.

"Maggie come help set the table for lunch!" Sister Francine yelled. "Claire you are more than welcome to stay!"

"Coming!" I yelled and ran into the dining room. Claire meanwhile was unsure how to think.


End file.
